Beyond Forever
by Claire Belle
Summary: You know the story, Lily hated James, then married him...eventually. But what happened in between is what matters. Follow the Marauders&Co's lives as they attempt to survive whirlwind love...and hate, which brings us here, beyond forever. T just in case.
1. Memories

Summary: Basically a story about Lily and James, along with the infamous Marauders and there times at Hogwarts, possibly even after they graduate. Follow the thrilling lives of the Marauders and company as they stumble through their Hogwarts years, and attempt to survive exciting lives... and each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter related themes and characters. I only own the additional characters I have made up. :-)

A/N: I think I may be switching around points of view, but I'll tell you guys if there is a specific point of view that you need to know!

By the way: Italics thinking (or emphasis on a word - if it's only one word that's italicized)

--------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------

"This school is horrible!" complained a first year named Sirius Black on his way towards the lake with his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (A/N: glares murderously at Peter).

"Just come on!" James yelled over his shoulder. "We have plenty of time to rest now! Thank Merlin it's the weekend!"

They all plopped down under a shady tree near the wide, glossy lake, and dumped all their books into a haphazard pile on the dewey grass. Sirius Black, the elegantly laid-back bad-boy, had flowing black hair that fell into his glittering silver eyes. He was the one all the girls fancied, hoping to get a chance with him - even if they were only his "girl of the week". James Potter was equally popular and handsome. He had a messy forest of jet black hair on his head and warm hazel eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries of the world. He continuously showed off and all of the girls following him in the masses only inflated his ego even more. Remus Lupin, the quiet but awfully cute one of the bunch, had sandy blond hair and rich, dark amber colored eyes that seemed to capture fire in them. Peter Pettigrew was a bit of an oddball in the devilishly handsome, talented, and suave group. He was kind of stout and held no grace whatsoever. Peter acted more as a follower in the group, only speaking up when necessary. Together, they formed the group Hogwarts would admire and idolize forever, the Marauders.

"I need to take my mind off of work!" Sirius yelled out-of-the-blue.

James, on the other hand, couldn't be more concerned. In fact, the people directly in front of him were possibly the farthest thing from his mind. His eyes had caught sight of a glimpse of red and his eyes were staring at a pretty girl who had her nose in a book.

"James? James..." Remus called to him, snapping his fingers. "James, what _are_ you looking at?"

"Huh? What?" James asked, blinking around furiously. "Oh... sorry... was I spacing out?"

"You could call it that..." Sirius ventured slightly, a mischievous smirk on his face. "More like staring at a certain Potter-hating redhead by the name of Lily Evans."

"**She does not...!**" James began heatedly, then faltered. "Oh... well... yea... I suppose she kinda hates me... but if she would just give me a chance..." James Potter had fallen head-over-heels for Lily Evans the first time he saw her bouncing up to the Sorting Hat and her dazzling smile. He had gaped for a full five minutes at her flowing red hair and bright emerald green eyes, before Sirius had quite abruptly brought him down to earth again by kicking him hard in the shin.

_I need to make Lily see that she really loves me... _James thought to himself. _Maybe if I just put on a cheekily charming performance and give her my full attention, she'll like me more..._

James snapped quickly out of his little reverie and marched straight towards Lily with a large bucket full of water. Silently James rehearsed lines that he had made up in his head mere minutes ago. His hands were shaking and his breath began to quicken as he approached the girl of his dreams.

"Hi Lily," James said cautiously.

"Hello Potter," Lily replied tersely.

"Er... right," James mumbled before dumping the entire bucket of water onto poor Lily Evans' head.

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY... WHY... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, POTTER?!"

"I was just dousing your hair, Lily dearest, it looked like it's on fire," James replied cheekily while the surrounding students laughed. James gave Lily a brilliant grin, hoping for the best.

"Potter," Lily began in a voice so menacing, the Bloody Baron would have fled in cowardice. "I will hate you for the rest of my life. And from now on, you call me Evans." Lily turned curtly on her heel and strode angrily away towards the towering castle.

--------------------end flashback (they are now in their sixth year)--------------------------

"Hey Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked happily while he devoured a full plate of sausages and pancakes at the breakfast table.

"Prongs? James?" Remus asked cautiously, then with a smile, he nodded at Sirius.

"Oh Jamesie... Would you like to accompany me, the wonderful Lily Evans, to Hogsmeade two weeks from now?" Sirius whispered in a voice uncannily close to that of the real Lily Evans who happened to be sitting 7 people away on the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah..." James replied dreamily, still in his little flashback, then suddenly realizing that Sirius, his best friend, had tried to ask him out, he jumped out of his seat, scrambled across the table and squeezed himself in between Remus and Peter. He wanted to be as far away as possible from Sirius at the moment.

"Just jokes, man," Sirius laughed at him. "I just love the ladies too much. I'm sorry, but it would never have worked between us." Sirius put on a dramatic finish and then laughed his arse off afterwards.

James rolled his eyes and began to day dream again. _What was it he was thinking about again? Oh yea. Lily and her hair that looked like it was on fire... a very pretty fire... _James mused. At that moment, the bell rang, and the group headed off to their first class, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

A/N: Hi! Hope you liked it… it's only the first chapter, so I hope it'll get better… well, it would be much appreciated if you review – this is only my first fic, so plz no flames (I'm not really sure how to do all of this, but I'll try anyway)  thanks so much!


	2. Transfiguration Troubles

Chapter 2: Transfiguration Troubles

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the additional characters. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you so much to Dan-Radcliffes-Girl for the review – I'm glad you like the story! And yes, you were the first reviewer!

Also, sorry I haven't posted for a while. I got caught up with stuff and kept procrastinating. Well… here's the next chapter!

"Oh, cheer up Prongs!" Remus encouraged after a particularly sullen rant from James about how much Lily hates him. "It could be worse!"

"How? Just tell me! How could it _possibly_ be **worse than it already is**? If I am not mistaken, I have hit rock bottom!!" James fumed.

"Oh…" began Remus, glancing at Sirius and Peter for help. "Well… you see… it could be much worse in that… err…. OH! I know! She could move to Germany and you would never see her again! You would be miserable for a whole year!" Remus grinned satisfactorily.

Sirius gave a small yelp and started yelling over his shoulder, "Knock on wood! Knock on wood!" And he frantically began to search the stone castle for a piece of wood to knock on.

"Erm… Padfoot?" James asked cautiously.

"**What?**" Sirius stopped long enough in his little tirade to glare at James expectantly.

"Not that I believe in the whole 'knock on wood and what you just said will not come true' thing, but just lettin' ya know, your wand is made of wood…" James concluded.

Sirius gave a little tug on the stick of wood protruding from beneath his robes and began rapping on it quickly and in a quite harsh manner. "He's finally snapped, eh?" Remus said, looking up from his book, mirth dancing in his amber eyes. "'Bout time."

The Marauders finally reached the Transfiguration classroom, just in time to escape the lecture McGonagall was no doubt preparing to give them as they sauntered into the doorway 5 seconds late.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, how nice of you to join us," McGonagall remarked politely. "Now if you would be so kind as to take your seats please."

The Marauders plunked into four seats in the back and casually glanced around the room. James' eyes quickly focused on Lily sitting with her best friends, Scarlett Thompson and Trinity Davis. Scarlett had shiny dark brown hair and playful blue eyes. She was known for her string of boyfriends (none of whom lasted very long, as she also had a bit of a temper) and her astonishingly good looks. She came from a pure blood family, but the Thompsons were anti-Voldemort and were pleased that Scarlett had befriended two muggle born witches (Lily and Trinity). Trinity had pretty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was the calm one with a sweet disposition, but she was fun to hang out with all the same. Lily, Scarlett, and Trinity became best friends the moment they shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express during their first year.

As James snapped back to reality, he glanced around at his friends. Sirius was leaning backwards in his chair and fiddling with his wand, only half listening to what McGonagall was trying to teach them. Remus was studiously scribbling notes down onto heaps and mounds of parchment, though he, James, and Sirius didn't really need to listen, as Transfiguration was easily their best subject. Peter on the other hand, was attempting to copy Remus' example, but he was having complications writing notes down since he couldn't comprehend the lesson McGonagall was explaining. He just sat there with his quill poised and ready and a large blank scrap of parchment lying in front of him, but he just stared at Professor McGonagall with an utterly confused look pasted on to his face.

"Now I want you all to practice the spell to transfigure your animal, what ever it may be," McGonagall explained as she glanced disdainfully at Peter's pet shrimp. "Into water goblets. You may work in pairs if you wish." And with that, she swooped gracefully down onto her seat behind the grand desk at the front of the classroom to observe their work and grade essays.

Lily paired with Scarlett, and Trinity paired with a sixth year Hufflepuff. James and Sirius decided to work together, and Remus and Peter were paired up. James and Sirius sat idly for a while, passing notes while pretending to practice their spell. Once in a while they would mutter "Vera Verto" at their animal, and it would promptly transfigure into a perfect water goblet and a little paper umbrella peeking out of the top. They did this over and over again until their goblets became better and better until it looked fit for the king of England. Lily on the other hand, was struggling to make her light brown owl, Rhodicious, form a semi-circular shape or turn a gold-ish color. Scarlett sat beside her trying hopelessly to make her black and white cat resemble even a common plastic cup in the least.

Professor McGonagall noticed Lily and Scarlett's troubles, and James and Sirius's slacking. "Potter, you will assist Miss Evans, and Black, you try to help Miss Johnson. Do try to get _something_ done, will you?" she commanded.

James and Sirius's eyes widened and Lily and Scarlett glared in return. They sullenly switched places, much to Sirius and James's delight. James thought, _I am so lucky! I get to spend a whole class period with the lovely Lily Evans! This class is going to be more interesting than I thought…_

James sat down next to Lily and she began twirling her wand carelessly and distaste written plainly across her face. James, however, was ecstatic. He quickly asked, "So… what are you having trouble with?"

"What do you _think_ Potter? The bloody **LESSON**!" she retorted, clearly not amused by McGonagall's decision.

James ignored her sarcasm, and began to help her. "So," he said. "you just tap your wand three times onto your owl, and say distinctly, 'Vera Verto'." Got it?"

"Er – yea okay," she mumbled and tried the spell out. "Vera Verto… _Vera Verto… _**Vera Verto… VERA VERTO!!!**" Her owl showed no change in appearance, but began to hoot in complaint quite loudly and began trying to evade Lily's wand. By this time, Lily was thoroughly disgruntled, and she was flailing her wand haphazardly, making James extremely worried about his own safety.

"Okay, okay, Lily, calm down!" he said. "It was just the first time… well… maybe the tenth… but that doesn't matter! Just… here, use my owl, she's used to being transfigured."

"Okay but at the rate I'm going, I don't think I'll get this spell until the holidays," she said sullenly.

"Just try it. You'll do great. Remember to tap the animal crisply and say very clearly, '_Vera Verto'_," he reminded her, with only a trace of his usual mocking smirk.

Lily tapped James's owl thrice, and calmly enunciated, "Vera Verto". As predicted, the owl soon turned into a beautiful, shining water goblet. Lily sat there in awe because she had actually done the spell correctly.

Then very awkwardly, she handed James the new water goblet and mumbled, "Thanks, Potter." James set the goblet down on the table and swiftly tapped it with his wand and his owl returned.

James smiled brilliantly and replied, "You're welcome, Li- Evans."

Sirius and Scarlett, a few feet away were also progressing nicely, and Sirius was calmly, well, as calmly as he could, explaining the spell to Scarlett, who looked as though her would rather sit with Snape. Scarlett managed to do it around the third time with the help of Sirius, and smiled a small smile at Sirius when she had finally done it. Sirius was practically beaming; he was so proud and happy.

Thus, the class ended on a happy note, and the Marauders and Lily and her friends exited the classroom feeling better than they did half an hour ago. Lily and Scarlett both had looks of contempt mixed with confusion and surprise. Trinity also was happy, but quickly asked her best friends, "So how'd it go with the supposedly hottest guys in the school?"

"Fine," they replied in unison quite laconically.

"Well, what about you and Remus?" Scarlett asked, trying to cover up her looks of amazement from the lesson. "Don't think we didn't see you two sneaking glances across the room! Probably only Peter didn't notice."

Trinity's cheeks flushed suddenly and she quickened her pace as her two best friends laughed jovially. The three of them then headed off to Divination, one of their most boring subjects.

A/N: Do you guys think the story is going too fast? I should probably slow it down. Okay, well that's the next chapter, and hope you enjoyed it! I kind of felt like I was rambling though… so tell me what you think and review, please!

Claire Belle


	3. Divination Scare

Ok, so I know I haven't updated since… like last year… literally. So I have finally found the motivation to write another chapter.

Lots of thanks to:

michaeljnluver: Hi, thanks for the review! Hope that idea of Sirius imitating Lily works for you – I'm glad you liked it! Anyway, thanks SO much for reviewing!

tommygirlcat03: Mucho grande thanks for the review! I love getting them and they really help!

Also, sorry if I missed anyone in the thanks – it's been so long, I couldn't find proper records of who reviewed. I'm not sure, but thanks to Dan-Radcliffes-Girl anyway – I'm so sorry, but I can't seem to find if you reviewed or not, but thanks anyway just in case!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, JK Rowling does. But I own my computer, that's a start…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The three of them then headed off to Divination, one of their most boring subjects."

When they got there, they dropped their bags and braced themselves for an extremely boring lesson with Professor Eva Gedrewal, self-proclaimed Divination expert. Their heads beginning to spin because of the heavy perfume and incense, they idly sipped and swished their tea in the chipped teacups, three rows in front of James, Sirius, and Remus (Peter was late – probably deterred by Peeves). Behind them, the three Marauders were daydreaming about who knows what. When everyone had finished drinking the unusually strong tea, they set their cups down and glanced halfheartedly up at Professor Gedrewal.

"Now class," began the unaware professor. "Seeing as you have all consumed the potent tea, carefully examine the dregs at the bottom and refer to the shapes and meanings listed in your textbooks." And with that, she twirled off, leaving a momentarily clear path of air leading to her pile of cushions.

Lily peered slowly into her teacup, only to find funny lumps of dregs that were a funny color of purple. _Great, _she thought, _I have no clue what this is supposed to look like… a hippo? A clown with an abnormally large nose? Or maybe Stonehenge…?_

Lily was interrupted by Trinity, who leaned over and whispered, "Hey, guess what – mine looks like wolf, but it's sitting in a large sofa. How absurd."

She looked over at Scarlet who was poking her finger into her teacup with an amused look on her face. Scarlet caught Lily's eye and held up the teacup so she could see the bottom, which had dregs in the shape of little happy faces and doodles. Lily quickly grabbed an extra teacup from the table and stuffed it over her mouth to keep from exploding in giggles.

Finally she consulted the textbook and turned her cup every which way to try and find a matching shape. Eventually on page 278, she found a picture of a couple kissing and when she turned the cup a little to the right, she was astonished to find the exact same pattern – the Lover's Sign.

Three rows back, James was trying to find his pattern in the textbook, and on the destined page of 278, he found the same pattern as Lily. As they were both staring at the bottoms of their cups, they checked the meaning, which read:

"The Lover's Sign, the most powerful of all love tea readings, indicates that love is nearby and one must look around and be observant to find it."

At this both James and Lily swiveled their heads around to see the people around them. Lily looked at everyone, thinking, _Christopher Thomas? No. Allan Davis? No. Lucius Malfoy? Definitely not. Sirius Black? No way. Remus Lupin? Mm… no. James Potter? James Potter! He's staring straight at me! Um… um…. No… yeah, NO. But why is he staring at me… and grinning in that awfully annoying way? It couldn't be… could it? He couldn't possibly have had the same reading… No, divination is just a bunch of rubbish… but still… what are the chances that he has the same thing?_

Then she thought of them kissing like the symbol in the tea dregs. Her mind began to fill with the thought, but then she realized what she was doing, and whom she was with. She gave a small squeak of shock and accidentally dropped the teacup, not that Professor Gedrewal cared.

As the teacup gave a sickening crash on the hard floor, she looked back at James and he had put down his cup with a very happy smile on his face. _No, no, no. Not Potter,_ she thought, _Not Potter, not ever! It's just a silly pile of tealeaves. Just a mound of damp grass. Yeah, that's right, just some wet greenish purple stuff._

Eventually her peers stopped staring at her befuddled face and returned to staring blankly into their teacups, some of them actually pushing their dregs around with their fingers to make it look like the reading they wanted. Lily slowly got up and carefully picked up the pieces of broken porcelain, trying to clear her mind of James Potter.

After class, Trinity and Scarlet asked her what was up with the Peter-Pettigrew-like dropping of the teacup. She told them about what had happened, but left out the kissing part.

"Oh, well, divination is just a lot of guessing," said Trinity, hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't think about it too much," agreed Scarlet.

And with that, they left for the Great Hall for lunch.

Further down the table from them was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, discussing something furtively – obviously James' rehashing of divination.

"Wow, good going, mate," Sirius congratulated James between mouthfuls of cured ham and crisps. "You actually made a girl drop a tea cup because of you – definitely an improvement."

"Well, not that you can't get a girlfriend, because I mean, we're the Marauders, we each have a fanclub-esque group following us everywhere," Sirius added hastily, seeing the indignant look on James' face. "Because you could probably get a date with anyone you wanted… well except Lily – she's an exception." As he said this, a group of girls began offering each of them (except Peter) massages or to feed them, but Sirius waved his hand, and they all dispersed in giggling masses. They all shot Peter pitying glances.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," James said. "But I'm getting tired of talking about it."

"Well, Remus, what's up with you and Trinity?" Sirius asked, looking for a change of subject.

"Oh," began Remus, his face beginning to flush red. "We… um… well, in transfiguration––"

Then he noticed Sirius and James giving him amused looks at becoming all flustered. They were feigning completely innocent faces of interest, barely concealing the highly amused and knowing looks they kept shooting at each other.

"Oh shove off!" he said, though he was grinning, giving them both light shoves on the shoulders.

"Sorry, Moony, we have to give you a hard time about it – it's all in the proper order of ribbing," James laughed.

There, hope everyone liked it. Again, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please review!

Claire Belle


	4. Some Hard Thinking and Fluffy Pancakes

Okay, so here's the next chapter – hope all of you like it!

Much thanks to:

People who put me on their alert and favs list.

the _The Best James and Lily Stories_ C2 for adding me.

michaeljnluver: hi – thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope your collarbone gets better. I've never had anything broken before, but my friend had her collarbone broken once and it didn't look all that pleasant. So best of luck and get well soon! Oh, and I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises :-)

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Harry Potter stuff, only the characters you probably don't recognize.

-------------------Chapter 4: Some Hard Thinking And Fluffy Pancakes--------------------

_a couple weeks later…_

"Hey, Lily!" James called, sprinting down the corridor to catch up. "Wait up!"

An exasperated Lily stopped suddenly and spun around, causing James to nearly crash into her. They both noticed, or rather, Lily did, that their faces were awfully close to each other.

"Potter," she began through clenched teeth. "Would you mind, you know, giving me at least a foot and a half space between us?"

"Oh, right, sorry," James hastily muttered.

"So… what?" Lily asked impatiently, getting tired of waiting around for nothing.

"Oh, yeah," James hastened. "I was wondering… if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend…"

"Uh…" Lily hesitated. "Wait… NO, of course not, Potter! Why would I do that? And more importantly, what makes you think that I've changed my mind about you since the last time you asked me out!"

"Oh, well, just thought I'd ask," James gave her an annoyingly charming smile. And James and Lily walked in silence down the rest of the corridor and turned in opposite directions at the end of it.

_Why did I hesitate when he asked me? _ Lily thought to herself. _I never had trouble sending him away before, but now I hesitate? Lily Evans does NOT hesitate. And come to think of it, he hasn't asked me out for an unusually long time… Like a couple MONTH'S time… It must be a record for him or something._

Still slightly confused, Lily walked the rest of the way to Charms class.

--------------------fast forward to that night in the common room-------------------

"Hey, way to go, Jamesie-boy!" Sirius thumped him on the back after hearing James' story of the almost successful venture that afternoon.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said with a big grin on his face. "Wait, don't call me that."

"What? I think it suits you nicely," argued Padfoot with a cheeky smile. "Go ask your, or almost yours, Lily dearest if you don't believe me."

James shot him a nasty look, but settled back to write his transfiguration essay nonetheless.

Across the room, Lily was working with Trinity and Scarlet on their Transfiguration. They had finished the essay, but the three of them were assigned practice on turning a stack of paper into a stack of hot pancakes. They were each waving their wands enthusiastically at the large stacks of scratch paper, but Trinity had only made her's a bit rounder, and Scarlet made her's a bit thicker. Lily was having no such luck. Every few minutes they would each glance unsurely at the Marauders – the transfiguration experts, each of them thinking the same thing – _I wonder if they would help us. _Fortunately for Lily and Scarlet, Trinity worked up the nerve to go and talk to Remus.

"Hey, Remus," Trinity began. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied coolly as the other Marauders exchanged glances then began to give Remus fake, overly enthusiastic winks and thumbs-up signs as he walked away with Trinity. Trinity, being the nice person that she is, pretended not to notice, but she had a hard time suppressing a smile. Finally James and Sirius let up and the two were able to talk in private.

"Okay," Trinity took a deep breath. "I have sort of a favor to ask you."

"Sure, ask away," Remus replied.

"Well, the thing is, Lily, Scarlet, and I aren't all that great at Transfiguration–"

Remus finished the request for her, "So you want me, James and Sirius to help you guys, but the other two probably won't want to ask for help, so you came to me to help you get the other Marauders to offer first. Is that it? Because I was thinking the same thing."

"Wow," Trinity breathed, totally shocked, but smiling a bit. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Great minds think alike, I guess."

"Yeah, well, I guess we better get used to it," Remus grinned.

They each walked back to their respective groups and told them the plan. Lily and Scarlet looked a bit surprised, but as soon as James and Sirius heard what was to be done, they both had silly grins on their faces, practically bouncing in their seats. And soon enough, the three smart Marauders walked over to the three struggling girls to offer their assistance. The three of them accepted, though Scarlet and Lily a bit more hesitantly than Trinity. But, seeing as the Marauders had helped them the last time, they let them have their fun.

"Okay, so, pancakes, eh?" Sirius asked. "You know, I really like pancakes. They're so fluffy and buttery and syrupy and cakey and chewy and goldeny and toasty and–"

"Can we _please_ just get on with the spell?" Scarlet asked exasperated.

"Oh… right… the lesson… sure," he replied, still wishing he had pancakes.

"So you just wave your wand, right?" she started to swish it sideways.

"No, like this," Sirius held her hand with the wand in it steady and helped her through the motions of a graceful downward swish. "Now just say the spell."

"Stacium Pancake," she said. Much to Scarlet's amazement, the stack of slightly thicker than usual papers turned into a very golden brown stack of pancakes.

Meanwhile, James was helping Lily do her stack of papers, which seemed to rather despise the idea of becoming edible.

"Stacium Pancake," Lily enunciated. "Stacium Pancake. Come on, come on… Why won't you turn into breakfast?"

"Hold up," James said. "Maybe you're not _visualizing_ the papers becoming pancakes. You just have to _believe_ that they will. Here, watch…"

James whipped out his own wand, and in his lazy manner from having done the spell so many times, casually glanced at Lily who was watching him intently. This made him so happy that they were getting along so well, that the stack of pancakes that resulted from the stubborn stack of paper had little heart-shaped sprinkles stuck to the butter and on the top was a hardened piece of frosting that spelled "Lily" in cursive.

"Oh, well, I think you get the idea," James said, a bit flustered as Sirius shot him an amused look from across the table.

"Yeah, well, let me get a new stack of paper," Lily agreed as she pulled out another large stack. "Okay, let's see. Visualizing. _Stacium Pancake._"

Miraculously, the stack of papers turned into fluffy brown pancakes, no butter, but it was still a big improvement. By this time, Trinity and Remus had finished and were talking happily together.

"Well, I think our work here is done," said Sirius as he got up to go.

"Well, see you," the three girls said.

As the Marauders got up to leave, they each grabbed the top pancake off of their pupil's stack and carried them over to their seats to pick up the messy, open bags. James however, carefully took the top pancake with the "Lily" frosting on it and gently pulled off the hardened frosting and handed it to Lily with a cheeky grin. Halfway up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, they each took a bite out of the pancakes and realized that they tasted like, well, paper.

"Hey," Sirius turned around. "You girls don't make that great pancakes."

"Oh, go to bed already!" the three of them yelled jokingly as they hurtled the leftover pancakes at the fleeing boys running for cover in their dormitory.

Lily, looking rather happily down at the pink frosting name, decided that it was too nice to eat… even if it came from James Potter, the arrogant prick… who really wasn't all that arrogant or a prick anymore, come to think of it. So, not exactly knowing why, she did a simple preserving charm on the frosting and stored it in her trunk after getting up to the dormitory with Trinity and Scarlet, both of whom looked rather cheery themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there you go – Chapter Four. Wow, I've really been writing a lot in the last couple of days. Well, hope all of you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW:-)

Claire Belle


	5. Paper Footballs And The Aftermath

Hi, this is like the third day in a row that I'm writing. It's like a record for me!

OK, so here we go – chapter five.

Much Thanks To:

michaeljnluver – hi! Thanks for your review! Anyway, yeah, I've been on a kind of writing craze lately, so that's why I updated so soon. But I'm going to have a hard time keeping up after school starts. Btw, I liked that twist in your story!

Disclaimer: As you probably well know, I don't own any of the really ingenious stuff… just the _other_ stuff. All credit goes to JK Rowling.

--------------------Chapter Five: Paper Footballs And The Aftermath---------------------

"Hey Lily," Scarlet rummaged around in her pockets. "I need a hair-tie. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, sure, look in my trunk," Lily replied, unaware.

"Hmm… interesting… Lily? What's this?" Scarlet held out the hardened "Lily" frosting, bemused.

Lily let out a yelp of panic. "Give… Give… Give me that!" Lily frantically snatched at the air to get it back.

"Oh, and why, Lily, should I do that?" Scarlet replied, clearly enjoying this.

"Because… Because… just give it _here_ already!" Lily started to climb over the bed towards Scarlet.

"Why, Trinity, I think I recognize this lovely _pancake_ topping, don't you?" Scarlet asked Trinity.

"I think you're right, Scarlet. It _does_ look rather familiar. Could it possibly be… from Jamesie dearest?" she continued the teasing.

By this time, Lily was trying to snatch the pink name from Scarlet's hand. But as she lunged forward to grab it, she accidentally fell forward off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor rather comically.

As Trinity and Scarlet laughed (A/N: not cruelly, they're just joking), Lily whipped out her wand and said, "Accio frosting!"

The frosting gracefully soared out of Scarlet's hand and into Lily's.

"Come on Trinity, let's give Lily and her frosting some time alone to think about James," Scarlet teased as they sauntered out of the room…

"Oh, _please_," Lily said out loud. But somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to toss it haphazardly back into her trunk. Instead she gently tucked it into a secret side pocket in the velvet interior of the trunk and hurried after her two _alleged_ friends.

-------------------------Potions Class----------------------------

"Sirius," James whispered across Remus. "_Sirius_… _Sirius_…" Finally Sirius noticed James' head poking around Remus and his notes.

"Yeah, what?" he whispered back so that Professor Slughorn couldn't hear.

"Pass this to Lily, will you?" he slid a folded up paper football across Remus' notes (A/N: you know, the kind you put between your forefinger and the desk and then punt/flick through a set of goal posts/hands. Well if you still don't know, it basically looks like a thick triangle). Remus gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders at Remus. "It's urgent."

Then James turned to watch Sirius pass the note to Lily who was sitting across the aisle and one row ahead from their table, hurriedly scribbling down notes on her parchment. Then in amusement and slight horror, he watched as Sirius flicked the paper football off of their table, watched it fall slowly through the air, and watched it make a pointed landing on Lily's head.

"Oww," Lily spun around in her seat and picked up the folded piece of paper, rather irritated. Sirius, meanwhile, quite skillfully acted as if he was searching for his quill under his desk. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment then unfolded the paper. It read:

Hey Lily,

I was wondering if instead of actually going out with me, you and your friends would like to sit with the Marauders for lunch. Rather like a group date. Please say yes, you know it'll be fun! Send one of these nifty football things back to me.

XXX – James

Ps: I'm guessing you wouldn't have appreciated me putting O's there. ;-)

Lily considered the offer for a moment and pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote an answer back.

Lily folded up the paper football and quickly took her quill and scribbled something really fast on the outside of the triangular wad. Then she expertly aimed and shot the football so it smacked an unsuspecting Sirius straight in the forehead. James just stared in amusement and surprise. Sirius swiveled around searching for the paper and finally spotted it on the floor. He read what Lily had written on the outside, which read:

I _know_ it was you, Black. Now pass this to James. - Lily

Sirius looked at her in surprise, then took his quill and wrote in a line under Lily's in his lazy handwriting. Then he defeatedly slid the paper at James who read both the notes, having watched the little debacle happening right under Slughorn's nose. He first read the outside which now read:

I _know_ it was you, Black. Now pass this to James. - Lily

 That's just scary, James…

You better know what you're doing. - Sirius

James stifled a laugh, though his insides were churning from anticipating Lily's reply. If Lily's response to Sirius was any indication, his chances didn't look all that great. Then again, Sirius _did _hit her in the head. He unfolded the paper slowly – wanting to know the answer, but at the same time not wanting to. Lily was watching from her seat, feeling a bit happy inside knowing what his reaction would be – especially after he read her "Pss". The note read:

Hi James,

Interesting mode of communication. Anyway, as much as I may eventually regret doing this, _yes_ we'll sit with the oh-so-special Marauders for lunch today. But it's not a date… or not a _real_ one, anyway.

Umm…

Sincerely – Lily

Ps: Yes, I appreciate the thoughtfulness, thank you…

Pss: oh, alright… XX… X

As Lily had expected, James' face broke out into a huge grin. Oddly enough, throughout the rest of the class the grin faded only to a very happy smile and then stuck on his face like glue. He smiled at Sirius, and Remus, and Scarlet, and Trinity, and Lily, who kindly smiled back, albeit rather awkwardly. He even smiled at Slughorn. Needless to say, he refused to go so far as smiling at Snape.

-------------------------Lunch-------------------------

After class, Lily let Trinity and Scarlet know what was going on, and they surprisingly agreed.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Remus, Sirius, and James were all waiting for them. They had conjured up vases of roses and small floating candles around the area. The three girls sat down, admiring the work the Marauders had put in for them.

"So, Lily, how'd you know it was me?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"You didn't drop anything, Sirius," she answered shortly.

"Ooh, she got you there, Padfoot," Remus joked.

"Well!" Sirius huffed.

Sirius was uncharacteristically taking small, slow, gentlemanly bites of food, just to impress Scarlet, who wasn't buying it.

"Sirius, just eat your food already," she took a large bite of her fish and said as best she could. "She… 'ike dis." Then she swallowed and grinned at Sirius, who found it very funny and very relieving all at the same time.

"Padfoot, I think you've found your match," James said, but Sirius was just too busy making up for lost time, shoveling food into his mouth with two forks. The rest of the table just laughed.

"So, James," Scarlet smiled coyly. "You'll never guess what Lily-dearest has in her trunk this very moment–"

"Scarlet!" Lily clapped her hand over Scarlet's mouth and shoved a rather large piece of fish in.

"Ish da pish o' foshtin' fom lash nigh'," she blurted out, trying to maneuver her words around the fish.

"What?" James looked confused.

"I think she said 'posh tin'," Remus concluded.

"What's a 'posh tin'? Is that like a fancy tin?" James asked, still befuddled. "Lily… why do you have a fancy metal container in your trunk?"

"Oh, no reason," Lily glared at Scarlet. "It just hold's Scarlet's _medication_. I rather think _she forgot to take it today_."

"Oh jush foget it," Scarlet worked at swallowing the abnormally large piece of food.

James looked at Lily suspiciously, but went back to eating all the same. Lily just smiled at him sweetly.

"So, why'd you say yes, Lily?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"Um… well… James hasn't been all that… umm…" she stammered.

"Annoying?" Sirius suggested.

"Arrogant?" Remus chimed in.

"Big-headed?" Sirius added.

"Head-strong?" Remus asked.

"Pig–" Sirius was cut off.

"_I think she gets the point now_," James said through clenched teeth.

Lily patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay James…"

"_Thank you_," he said defiantly, glaring at Sirius and Remus.

"We all know it's true," she added playfully.

"Hey!" James shoved her sideways into Sirius.

Lily laughed, "I'm just joking, James. It _was_ true. How's that?"

"Better…" James conceded rather laconically, pouting.

…

Lily reached upward and tousled his hair and kissed his pouting lip lightly.

"There, how's that?" she asked softly.

"Much better," he replied, kissing her on the nose.

She smiled at him, glad that the other four were too busy kissing each other to notice them. The other students were watching them enviously, but Lily didn't care, they were the only people in the room now.

…

"Lily? _Lily_?" Trinity waved her hand in front of Lily's face, snapping her out of her _daydream_.

"Wha…?" she asked, dazed and totally out of it.

The five others were all watching her, and James looked rather worried.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asked cautiously. "You had this glazed eyes and blank look for a while. Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

Lily, now fully out of her reverie, replied quickly as to cover up the rather private daydreaming session, "No, no, I'm fine, _really_, I am."

"Yeah, well that's what they say in all those places with the padded rooms," Sirius joked.

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Sirius?" she quipped.

"Oh yeah, she's back alright," Remus said as Sirius acted deeply offended.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had a really fun time writing this. I got a bit stuck in the middle part, but I enjoyed this chapter all the same – I hope all of you did too. And if you did, please review! I think this was the longest chapter I've written so far. Ack, I was going to write something here, and then I forgot what it was… oh, I hate when that happens. Oh! I remember what it was! Woohoo! Okay, so, if anyone has any suggestions for the story/plot, please feel free to tell me and maybe I can put it in! I could always use more ideas - I seriously need to think up some more for the next chapter! And much thanks again to michaeljnluver! Wow, sry, I wrote a long A/N!

Claire Belle


	6. Panic Mode

Okay, so chapter 6.

Sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time, but I have so much stuff to do, it's not even funny… though, I don't know under what circumstances it _would_ be funny…

So last week, I had absolutely NO free time. Btw, if anyone out there wants to keep their sanity, do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT go one week without free time. It's INSANE, and therefore, will most likely cause you to follow suit.

well, anyway, since I began to feel guilty, I decided I'd write another chapter and see how long I can get before I run out of time. So enjoy!

Thanks to:

Lily Potter55: Hi! Thanks for the review! I'm really sorry I didn't update again for a while, but your review definitely made me want to write more! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Though it would be really cool if I did.

----------------------Chapter Six: Panic Mode---------------------------

Lily awoke to the bright sunlight prying her sleepy eyes open. Slowly, she propped herself up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. The following day's events (A/N: the paper footballs and lunch) began to seep back into her brain.

_I cannot believe we just ate lunch with the Marauders… Everything went so… dare I say it? _Well._ I _never_ would have done that with James before. Whoa, am I calling him James now? When did that start? And that daydream I had at the end of lunch was… weird… a kind of nice weird, but still _weird._ Actually, it's all going really very fast... This isn't happening… is it?_

As she ended her train of thought, her friends began to wake up and get ready for the Saturday ahead of them. Lily, still in a sort of daze, followed their example, but for some reason, she became a bit self-conscious of what clothes she was going to wear and what accessories, which made her even more uneasy. She had never been unsure or self-conscious before, not for James, anyway.

"Hurry up, Lils, we're gonna be late. We're supposed to meet the Marauders for breakfast," Scarlet yelled to her from the bathroom.

"We're doing _what_?" she asked, dazed and shocked.

"Meeting the Marauders, Lily…" Trinity replied.

"Oh," Lily gulped. "O-o-okay." Trinity just looked at her suspiciously.

-------------------------------at breakfast------------------------------------

"Hey, guys," Sirius greeted as he sat down by Scarlet.

"So what are you lot doing today?" Remus asked.

"Doing _massive_ homework," Scarlet replied sullenly. "But we're gonna try to find some relaxing time too."

"Ah, same here," James said.

"At least tomorrow we'll be free of work," Trinity consoled. "I really need some free time." (A/N: my sentiments exactly from a week ago)

"Seriously," Sirius dropped his head on the table, then lifted it up again. "No pun intended." And he promptly dropped it back down, making a sizeable thump.

"Hey, Lily, you're awfully quiet. What's up?" James asked her.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied quickly.

"Okay, well I wanted to talk to you," he whispered as the others continued talking. "In private." He got up from his chair and walked out into the corridor. Lily slowly followed him outside, where she began to snap into focus.

"Lily, seeing as we had such a good time yesterday, I was kind of wondering," James paused and took a shaky, nervous breath. "If you would go out with me."

"_What?_" Lily choked out.

"Well, I was wondering if – "

"No, no, I know what you said. I just…"

"Just what, Lily?"

"Just… just… No."

Lily ran back into the Great Hall and out the door to the grounds, while the rest of the school stared. James came running after her yelling, "Lily! Wait! STOP! Come here and talk to me! Why not! I just want to know!"

"Just NO, Potter! Just NO!" she yelled over her shoulder as she exited the castle.

James skidded to a stop at the doors, deciding it would be best to just let her run. He turned around to find the entire student body staring at him. Most of the girls were making pitying faces and cooing, while the guys just smirked. The Marauders and Trinity and Scarlet had already gone back to their respected rooms. Slowing down, he strode back up to his dorm, running a frustrated hand through his already uncooperative hair as he told his friends what had happened.

"Don't worry, mate," Sirius consoled. "She probably just panicked and went back to default mode."

"Yeah, it's just a phase, you'll see," Remus added.

"Tell you what, I'll go talk to Scarlet and arrange for all of us to meet up tomorrow at the lake," Sirius suggested then hurriedly added, seeing the look on James' face. "It'll just be a low-key hangout, don't worry."

"Sure, whatever," James said sulkily.

"Don't think about it, James, things will get back to their normalcy tomorrow at the lake," Remus clapped him on the shoulder as Sirius went downstairs to the common room to talk to Scarlet.

"Scarlet, can I talk to you?" he asked a frustrated Scarlet, buried in parchment.

"Yeah sure, Sirius," she replied. "Just as soon as I can get this mess off of me." She attempted to untangle herself from the web of paper, but to no success. Sirius tried to help her out, but it only seemed to make it worse. Fed up, she gave one gigantic yank on the tangle around her legs, which only caused her to trip and fall… right into Sirius, who gracefully caught her.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to keep cool. "No problem." He set her upright and led her out the portrait hole.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" she asked, still a bit flustered from their episode in the common room.

"I wanted to talk to you? Why?" Sirius asked, forgetting his mission to help James.

"Umm… I dunno…" Scarlet said, confused and highly entertained.

"Oh! Right!" he suddenly remembered. "I wanted to see if your lot would hangout with the Marauders after lunch tomorrow at the lake."

"Sure, sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Great, great," he mused.

"So…" Scarlet said after a bit of silence. "I guess I should go back in there and write some more who-knows-what about potions of odd color."

Sirius laughed, beginning to regain his suave nature. "Yeah, anytime you feel like tripping over the wads of parchment, you give me a shout. I'll come catch you in case you fall over."

"Oh, how very comforting," Scarlet grinned. "Well, see you."

"Yeah, see you," he replied, also grinning.

-----------up in the girls' dormitory while Scarlet worked on hw--------------

"Hey Lils," Trinity sat down next to a Lily deep in thought. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she answered laconically.

"Come on, I _know_ something is up, and I'm guessing it has something to do with James."

Lily gave a sigh and stuffed her face into a pillow.

"Lils, you can tell me. I swear I will not tell James or his friends. I promise."

"Not even Remus?"

"Not even Remus."

Lily sighed, "Alright, I just got scared, that's all. James asked me out, and I panicked because it seemed like everything was going too fast."

"Ah, well, it was bound to happen."

"Everything was good, you know? But then it was just too good, and soon enough, he's going to do something stupid, and the more attached I get, the worse it'll be."

"He won't do anything stupid, I promise. He wouldn't dare mess this up."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Trust me, Lily, Remus has told me how madly in love he is with you! He wants this to go well _so badly_."

"I hope you're right. I want things to be good too, but I'm just scared. Things have _never_ been just good with James Potter and me."

"Looking at the past couple of days, you'd never have guessed."

"I know, but that's pretty much it, we were never close or even on civil terms, and now all of a sudden, we're practically going out!"

"But Lily, are you _happy_?"

"What? The point is that sooner or later, it's all going to crash and burn, I just know it. There's just too much – "

"Lily, but _are you happy_?"

"But I know James Potter, Tri, I know him, and – "

"Lils, listen to me. _Are you happy_?"

Lily quieted down, "Yes."

"Well, Lils, perhaps you should take that into consideration as well," Trinity got up to leave. Lily just sank under the covers and thought.

At the door Trinity turned around and faced Lily, "If it's security you want, Lils, go buy some insurance, but happiness… happiness you can't buy no matter how much money you slap on someone's desk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so there's the chapter! Hope all of you liked it! And if you did, PLEASE REVIEW! (again, thanks to Lily Potter55) I liked that ending sentence, I better go write it down somewhere. :-) okay, so I've kinda worked out a plot for the next chapters, hopefully it'll all work out!


	7. Peter, You Dolt!

Chapter 7!

Ok so, since I've got a bit of free time, I decided to write some more since my last chapter was kind of short. So enjoy!

Thanks to:

Lily Potter55: hey thanks so much for your review! They make me feel so special! Btw, I read your story, and I like the first chapter! Sry I didn't review, I'll get around to it soon! Thanks again!

Hahahahahahaha: thanks for your review! I'm glad you had fun reading my story and you're welcome for the laughs! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my computer. hugs keyboard oh sorry you had to see that. :-P

-----------------------------Chapter Seven: "Peter, You Dolt!"--------------------------------

It's lunch on Sunday, and Trinity is discussing with Scarlet Lily's problem since Lily refused to talk about it. And then…

"She _what_?" Scarlet asked in disbelief.

Trinity just nodded as Scarlet slammed her head on the table.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I – am – so – stupid," Scarlet muttered as she intermittently hit her head.

"Scarlet… what'd you do?" Trinity asked tentatively.

"I… I…"

"You what…?"

"I agreed for us to meet the Marauders at the lake."

Scarlet hung her head in shame and let out a big sigh.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" Lily began to hyperventilate.

"_Lils_ calm down," Trinity tried to soothe her.

"Well, I didn't know and I just couldn't say no to Sirius! He's just too cute, and… I'm sorry Lil, I had no idea," Scarlet apologized.

"It's fine… I'll just deal with it for a few hours… how bad can it be?" Lily consoled herself.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Trinity said.

---------------------at the lake----------------------

"Hey!" Sirius bounced as Scarlet approached with Trinity and a sullen Lily in tow.

"Hey Tri, what's up with Lily?" Remus asked.

"It's best we don't talk about it right now," she whispered back.

"Alright, well, James is bringing food from the kitchen and – " Remus was cut off by a small, odd, terrified noise from Lily.

"Uh huh… well I guess we should just sit," he continued.

"Oh, well speak of the devil," Sirius said as James came sauntering up with armfuls of food from the house elves.

James dumped all of the food into the middle of the circle and sat awkwardly next to Lily, though they stayed a considerable distance apart. All eyes were on them, but after a long silence, Peter (A/N: stupid Peter) spoke up.

"Hey, how come you two are so distanced?" he asked ignorantly.

Sirius slapped him upside the head, "Peter, you dolt, just shut up and eat."

After this, the atmosphere lightened a bit and Lily and James were able to make some small talk. She thought to herself, _Well, this isn't going _too_ badly… I'll just keep making small talk until it's time to go. Sure it's awkward, but I can live with it so long as I don't have to actually _talk_ with him._

"So, Lily, how's classes?"

"Not bad. How about you?"

"It's okay."

"I'm still having trouble in Transfiguration though."

"Oh, well you'll get it."

"Not that I need help or anything."

"Of course you don't."

And so the afternoon progressed, slowly but surely. The other pairs were having a lot of fun, eating, talking, and dipping their feet into the cool lake water. James wished he and Lily could be on good terms so they could enjoy the day, but Lily really just wanted to avoid real communication. The day was perfect: the sun was dancing off of the small ripples on the lake water, and all of the students were savoring one last afternoon before being dragged tooth and nail back into the classrooms. The only down side was that there was awkwardness in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

"So, how are things with you two?" Peter asked tentatively.

James shot him a look, "Oh yes, everything's fine, Peter. What's more, they should nickname you Peter The Observant."

"Hey, I know that voice. You're being sarcastic aren't you!" Peter said, finding himself more and more clever by the minute. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Oi, Peter, just leave 'em alone. They don't need you to mess things up," Sirius called from the edge of the lake.

"Oh, right, sure. I guess it doesn't help that James made out with Madeline Fadior last night either!" Peter blurted out.

"PETER!" Sirius yelled, scrambling up and tackling him into the grass.

"You did wha…?" Lily asked, confused.

"Lily, I didn't. I would never!" James pleaded, panic growing in his eyes.

"You… You made out with Madeline? Madeline Fadior! James Potter! All this time I thought you… that you didn't want to mess this up," Lily shot Trinity a look. "Well, I can see that I was wrong, wasn't I? I knew it, I just knew it! You did mess this up, Potter. You messed up big time." Lily scrambled to her feet and stormed off to the castle.

"Lily, _wait_!" James yelled as he sprinted across the cool, dewy grass after her. "Lily, just let me _explain_!"

"_No, Potter! You don't need to explain! I know exactly what you were doing! You just figured I was going to be so oblivious in my love for you that you could go and make out with any other girl you want, and still keep me tucked away just in case!_" Lily screamed from the top of the stairs. "_Well I'm not stupid, Potter! I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than you! I hate you! I hate you more than you'll ever know!" _Then she ran up to her dormitory, thinking of how stupid she was for trusting him and how she never should have let him get to her.

James swore loudly and making up his mind, ran headfirst back towards his group and rammed a now upright Peter into the lake where he made a rather large splash. The Head Boy, taking pity on Peter who was silently drowning (A/N: hehehe), flicked his wand lazily and whirled it around a few times, which caused a now blue in the face Peter to fly up out of the water and spin like a ham on a skewer, sending a shower of lake water everywhere.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get going," Trinity said to a hysterical Sirius and highly amused Remus.

"Yeah, we'll see you _two_ later," Scarlet said, as she shot James a rather nasty look.

"_Great, just great_," James muttered to himself.

------------------------up in the girls dormitory----------------------------

"Lily?" Trinity asked tentatively as she knocked on the door to the dorm bathroom. "You in there?"

"Of course she's in there, you can hear the sobbing from outside our room," Scarlet muttered sarcastically at Trinity and rolled her eyes. Trinity elbowed her hard in the ribs. Trinity slowly pushed open the door to find Lily sitting on the counter by the sink, sobbing into her hands.

"Oh Lils!" Trinity ran to get some tissues.

Trinity and Scarlet sat next to her on the counter and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Lily, he's just stupid," Scarlet offered.

"Remember how much you used to hate him?" Trinity said, fishing around for something to say. "Just pretend like he doesn't matter to you."

"I can't! I can't pretend like that!" Lily wailed.

"Yes, yes you can, Lily! He's a dolt and a waste of your time if he's going to treat you like that! You're better than him!" Scarlet said spiritedly.

"Yeah, Lily, he may be handsome and athletic and funny…" Trinity trailed off.

"_BUT_ he's arrogant and pig-headed too!" Scarlet cut in. "Which makes you a better person, Lils! I know you, and you would never do something like that!"

"I was so stupid for trusting him!" she sobbed. "But I guess it's not like we were actually _going out_… I just… You see, Tri! I told you this would happen, didn't I!"

"I know, Lils, I know. I was wrong and you were right, but it came as a shock to everyone." Trinity soothed.

"I'm an idiot! What was I thinking! James Potter?" Lily smacked her head hard. And was about to do it again, had Scarlet not caught her hand.

"Lily, here, do something constructive," Scarlet thrust a hairbrush in her hands.

Lily began to pull off the loose hairs on it. And after a long while of silence Trinity picked up a bottle of potion and began playing with the cap.

"So are we okay now, Lils?" Scarlet asked.

"I guess so. Yeah. Well, no. I don't know!" she said exasperatedly.

"We'll give you time to think, but remember, _he's_ the stupid one, Lily," Trinity said as they left her sitting dejectedly on the bathroom counter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so there you all go! I must explain now, these chapters are a bit short, but I really do want to write more, I just _need_ to kinda cut them short so I don't give away too much of the story or emotions too soon. Sorry if that angers some of you (please don't send your flying monkeys to ambush me!). Well, I'll try to update again soon, but until then, sit tight! And please REVIEW! (yeah, btw, I can see the hits on my site, and fifteen people read chapter six, but I only got two reviews… why is that? Please review! They motivate me to write!) Oh and thanks to Lily Potter55 again!

Claire Belle


	8. Aversion

Here's Chapter 8! Wow, I'm getting pretty far on this… :-)

Okay, so, since kkroonie reviewed, I felt like I should at least start writing the next chapter even if I only have a few minutes. :-P So I'll be writing this over an expanse of a couple of days… depending on when I have time. Btw, I don't think this chapter is going to be one of the most exciting, but bear with me plz – it's still a part of the story!

Much thanks to:

kkroonie: Hi! Thanks SO much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and you're probably the reason why I'm beginning to write this chapter so soon. Reviews are incredibly motivating. Anyway, thanks again!

Disclaimer: Ooh, you got me, I don't own any of this stuff. :hangs head in shame: All credit to JK Rowling.

------------------------Chapter 8: Aversion--------------------------

Lily, still in a bit of a shock since yesterday (Sunday), trudged through her classes, not really caring about... anything. Her mind had turned to a complete blank, a large white expanse of thoughtlessness and unfeeling. Still, she found it in her power to feel substantially angry with James… well no, actually, she was quite angry with him at the moment, really.

"Lils, how're you holding out?" Trinity asked her on the way to Charms.

"Well, it depends," Lily said quietly. "On the outside, I'm still intact, however, on the inside – ". She lifted up her wand and ejected a small red poof out of the tip.

"Ah…" Scarlet mused, understanding completely.

Lily just kept walking down the corridors leading to Professor Flitwick's classroom, leaving her friends lagging behind.

Scarlet's all-knowing face left her and she asked incredulously, "So, what? She feels _poofy_?"

Trinity just laughed, "Don't mind her, she's not quite… herself."

"Poofy… That's not even a real word!" Scarlet muttered.

---------------------Charms class-----------------------

"Psst… _Sirius_," James whispered across Remus. "_Sirius… Sirius_..."

"Come on, mate, I'm trying to listen to the bloody lesson!" Sirius whispered back.

"No you're not," James said shortly.

"Hmph, fine," Sirius huffed. "What is it?"

"Pass this to Lily," James slid another paper football across Remus' notes.

"James," Sirius began in a warning tone. "You know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know, she's gonna crumple it up or throw it away," James said sullenly. "But it's worth a shot."

"Well, actually, I was gonna say that she would hit me in the _eye _this time, but your guess works too," he grinned.

He continued, "Because there are no stupid questions, and subsequently, no stupid answers… Though, you know, if you think about it, if you asked what color the sky was, and the person you asked said 'hippopotamus', then would that still be considered _'not stupid'_? Cause I sure as heck wouldn't trust them to tell me anything _vital_, like if my eyes were hanging out of their sockets, or – "

"Sirius, just pass it already, I just gotta get her back," James cut him off.

"Even if she hits me in the _eye_?" Sirius asked desperately. "What if that triggers my eyeballs to fall out! Then _you'll_ have to tell me! Cause that bloke who said 'hippopotamus' sure as heck won't!"

"Just pass it already!"

"You better remember what I said when I'm lying in the Hospital Wing with bandages taped in X's over my eyes!"

"Sirius!"

"Fiiiine…"

Sirius flicked the paper football off of the desk as Professor Flitwick attempted to climb down his stack of books. Lily, picked up the little triangle, and observing whom it was from, crumpled it nonchalantly in her hand and let it fall back on the floor.

--------------------Transfiguration-----------------------

"Miss Evans, you seem to be struggling a bit with the assignment," Professor McGonagall observed as she walked around the room of practicing sixth years. "As are you, Miss Thompson."

"Seeing as such," she continued with a pointed stare at the lazy pair of Marauders in the back. "Kindly move with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, respectively."

James' face brightened at the new opportunity to try to get Lily to talk to him. He even began to prepare a lengthy speech. _Lily, flower in the middle of my heart_, he practiced in his head,_ No… Lily, understanding and compassionate… No…_

By this time, Lily had stood up abruptly, "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, if it's all the same to you, I would much rather work with Mr. Black, as he seems to provide the qualities I need in a tutor."

"As you wish, just so long as Miss Thompson agrees," McGonagall conceded.

Scarlet just nodded silently.

"I'll pay you back later, I promise," Lily whispered to Scarlet as they collected their things to move.

"Yeah, you better," Scarlet muttered back, regretting having given up her time with Sirius.

"Lily, I think you should listen to what James' has to say," Sirius whispered while teaching her the lesson.

"Shove off, Sirius, I know what I'm doing," at this her cake caught on fire.

"Apparently you don't," Sirius joked, but Lily just glared at him, not even a remnant of a smile on her lips.

"Okaaay…" Sirius helped her to transfigure the now slightly disfigured and melting cake.

Meanwhile, James was attempting to teach the lesson to Scarlet.

"Scarlet," James whispered during a lapse in the tutelage. "Could you possibly get Lily to just talk to me?"

"I doubt it," Scarlet replied tersely.

"Corus Madercis," she pointed her wand at the cake, "_Corus Madercis_."

"Come on, Scarlet, couldn't you just _try_?" James pleaded.

Scarlet continued to concentrate on the cake, "**Corus Madercis**."

"Scarlet, _please_," James implored.

"James, I swear, one more word and – "

"Scarlet, you – "

Scarlet pointed her wand at his mouth and an extra-sticky piece of duct tape appeared over his mouth, blocking all sound from escaping. For the rest of the period, James attempted, albeit painfully, to pry the tape off of his mouth and avoid as much pain as humanly possible from ripping out hairs… or his skin. Lily and Trinity watched him along with Scarlet, all three of them savoring the moment.

-----------------------In the Gryffindor Common Room------------------------

"Sirius, I need her back," James sighed.

"So I've heard," Sirius replied casually.

"James, maybe if you told her the true feelings in your heart, you could get her to accept you again," Remus suggested quietly.

"She won't talk to me," James said sullenly. "At all."

"I agree with you there, mate," Sirius muttered.

"Do something nice for her, James," Remus said compellingly. "Win her back."

"Like what?"

"James Potter has no charming ideas on how to win a girl back!" Remus joked. "The world must be coming to an end."

"Cheer up, mate, we'll help you think of something," Sirius offered and clapped him on the back.

"Do you two have any idea how long it took me to get her to like me in the first place!" James said, frustrated.

"Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea," Remus acted.

"Yeah, seeing as we're the ones you vented to after she turned you down each time, I think we can safely say…" Sirius paused and Remus joined in.

"_Good_ _luck_."

---------------------Next Night (Tues) in Common Room----------------------

"Just some finishing touches…" James muttered to himself as he made some adjustments. "There… perfect."

Then he heard voices coming from outside of the portrait hole, "Yeah, I got a note in Divination to meet Professor McGonagall in the common room."

"Why would she meet you there?"

"I dunno…" At this, James smacked his forehead and waited with eyes shut for what they would say next.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'll save you some food."

"Thanks." Hearing this, James breathed a sigh of relief.

The portrait hole swung open on its hinges as James waited with baited breath. And in walked Lily, peering around the corner for Professor McGonagall. What she saw was definitely not what she had expected. The room was covered in fresh picked lilies and dimly lit candles of soft, flowery scents. She heard the flowing of soft music in the background, and was surprised to find a _crunch_ as she took a step forward. She looked down at her feet and found a snow-like substance that was only slightly cool and did not melt. The snow covered the entire floor, weaving itself around candles and lilies, reflecting all light off of its sparkling surfaces. Right over the roaring fireplace were the words, "Lily, Go Out With Me". And right under those sparkling, floating words was James waiting nervously with a single rose in hand.

Lily began unsurely, "Potter – "

But she was cut off by James who began to recite:

"Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or to lose." (A/N: these quotes are from various people that I have listed in a second disclaimer at the end of the chapter)

"Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

"To live is like love, all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it."

"The love we give away is the only love we keep."

"I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love."

"Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love."

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."

"Grief drives men to serious reflection, sharpens the understanding and softens the heart."

"_Love is everything it's cracked up to be… It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for_."

Then James waited with breath caught up in his chest and watched Lily carefully.

"Potter…"

"Lily, go out with me… _please_."

Lily took a cautious step forward, hearing the small _crunch_ of snow beneath her feet. Gazing around the room, her eyes fell on each work of art that James had so masterfully put together for her. Then she turned slowly so her back faced James, and put her face in her hands.

James waited patiently for her response.

-----------------------…-----------------------

read this!

A/N: yes, I know, evil cliff hangers… but I really don't want to rush the story… plus, this will give all of you readers time to think. however… if you would like to know what happens next, I suggest you review. I already know what happens, seeing as I'm writing this, so begging me to make them get back together or stay apart won't really make that much of an impact.

But I would really like some reviews! They motivate me to write, as you can see by me writing this chapter because kkroonie reviewed (thanks again!). Now, since I check the site often, I have 20 hits on chapter seven, and only one review… So everyone else that read this… do you like it or have suggestions? Comments? Questions? Opinions (what do you think of the characters, etc)? I would _really_ be impressed if I could get reviews that give me an understanding of **what you guys think**. Ah, great, now I sound like a very demanding person, but I would just like feedback, **please**. I'm sorry to have to have resorted to leaving a cliffhanger, but since I'm getting no feedback, except for a few people (who's input I greatly appreciate, btw!), I need a way to get you guys to just give me a clue as to what's going on in your heads.

Here's the second disclaimer:

Quotes were from: Saint Augustine, Lyndon B. Johnson, Samuel Butler, Elbert Hubbard, Mother Teresa, Virgil, James Baldwin, John Adams, and Erica Jong

Btw, I know that James probably doesn't know who these people are or it's after his time, but I put them in there anyway. So please pardon the anachronism or slight unrealisticness there. Thanks!

Claire Belle

Btw, if I don't get reviews, I'm going to have to use some other motivational thing to try to get you guys to write something.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

And here's chapter 9!

Okay, so I know I left a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter… and… well I guess I really wanted to see what you guys thought at that point. But despite the novel-esque authors note at the end of chapter 8 and the cliffhanger, I got three reviews, which I appreciate, but I mean, didn't the rest of you have anything to say? Well anyway, I suppose I'm the kind of author that doesn't get many reviews, but here's the next chapter.

Oodles of thanks to:

**deannaic63**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the cliffhanger aggravated you, but here's chapter! --grins apologetically-- Well, anyway, I was so happy to see a review, and even though I was totally swamped this week, I am writing the next chapter (and know that you helped me to write faster!). Thanks again!

**Freethinker**: Thanks very much for your review! Oh, and thanks for mentioning your opinion about the characters! I'm very glad you like the story and thanks SO much for your feedback!

**kkroonie**: Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah, I know the decorations were kinda cheesy/cliché, but I felt like it worked with the idea of James' plan, so I have it in there. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh wait, I found some lint! There, I am the almighty owner of lint! --holds lint in air triumphantly—

--------------------Chapter Nine: Decisions, Decisions-------------------------

_James waited patiently for her response._

After a long silence, James spoke up softly, "If you would really just let me talk to you, Lily – "

Lily sighed, "No, James, I don't think I can." And she turned back around to face him and held his gaze for a long while before striding towards the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Lily – "

"James, this was all very nice, but I don't want decorations or romantic sayings… I want to be able to trust you again… but you're making it really hard to forget what you did," and with that, she ran up the stairs to her room, leaving a flabbergasted and rather devastated James behind.

-----------------------the next morning in girls' dormitory------------------------

"Lils, get up," Trinity nudged her shoulder gently.

"No… five more minutes…" Lily mumbled as she rolled over.

"Lils… come on, Scarlet and I want to go to breakfast early," Trinity whined.

Lily just muttered something incoherently and rolled over again.

"Allow me," Scarlet said as she marched over to Lily's bed and said clearly, "Lily… James is here to duel you to the death."

Lily just rolled over more, getting dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"Huh. I thought she would get all 'instinct-y' on us and whip out her wand, ready to fight… duhn duhra dah!" Scarlet looked disappointed.

"Fine, we'll make her run from 'James' then," Trinity said coyly. "Lily, James is here to bring you down to breakfast with him –"

Lily scrambled out of bed and hurriedly ran her fingers through her hair before frantically searching the room for a sign of James.

"Where's James?" Lily asked dumfounded.

"Lils… we were just trying to get you out of bed…" Scarlet began uncertainly.

"What?"

"Yeah… you know for someone who supposedly thinks James is a liar and untrustworthy, you sure jumped out of bed rather quickly," Trinity and Scarlet looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, right," Lily walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Well, we'll see you at breakfast, Lily," Scarlet called.

Lily thought to herself,_ Why did I feel so worried about my appearance with James when I don't even like him… I hate him for what he did to betray my trust… hence the betrayal of trust… I was just being superficial, that's all._

--------------------in the boys' dormitory-----------------------

"Padfoot, she won't listen," James threw himself onto his bed.

"Why don't you just corner her and say what you need to say really fast, and she'll have to hear you," Sirius offered.

"She just needs to know what your side is," Remus said quietly.

"She won't hear me out," James repeated shortly.

"Well, maybe if you can gain her trust back somehow… you could tell her your point of view."

"Yeah, Prongs, just tell her, who cares if she doesn't listen," Sirius said.

"Then what's the point in saying it?"

"Well… umm…"

"Uh huh, good one."

"Well you need to get her back somehow, James, cause it's killing _us_ along with you," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, you're obsessed with getting her back and you're just not the same anymore," Sirius added rather nonchalantly.

James sighed inwardly, "I know… but I can't help it."

"Yeah, you _can_. Maybe you should just go out with someone else. I mean, if she's not going to listen to you, what's the point?" Sirius asked, tilting his head.

"I can't do that!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want her back! And what's more, I _could_ get her back if only she would hear me out!"

"But it's highly unlikely that that will happen anytime soon, Prongs. Maybe you should relax while you're at it," Sirius defended.

"I am not going out with someone else," James said stubbornly.

"Alright, fine, James, we got it," Remus held up his hands defensively. "We're just saying, that you need some fun in your life now and again."

"Been a while, hasn't it?" James mused.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sirius rolled off of his own bed and started rummaging for things under it.

"Well she's stubborn, I'll give you that," James concluded. "But I'm so close to winning her back… she just… Ugh." James stuffed his face into the pillow next to him.

---------------------in Divination-----------------------

"So, Lily," Scarlet began. "Admit it. You miss James, don't you."

"No, I don't," Lily replied tersely.

"You know, it, we know it, the only person that doesn't know it is James," Trinity chimed in.

"And I'm sure he would be delighted to hear it," Scarlet said.

"I do _not_, okay?" Lily whispered back harshly.

"Lily, everyone needs a second chance," Trinity argued.

"Yeah, and Trinity and I have decided that since we all _know_ that you are dying without James –" Scarlet was cut off by a sudden noise of objection from Lily.

"Wait, let me finish," Scarlet continued diplomatically. "As I was saying, since you are drowning in your silent misery, we have decided to personally give James a second chance to prove himself a decent bloke."

"What?" Lily started. "You're forgiving him for how he _used_ me?"

"No, no, Lily," Trinity waved her hand to silence her. "We _personally_ have decided in our own brains to give James another chance, _for your own good_."

"But – "

"It doesn't mean that _you_ have to give him that chance, but Trinity and I have chosen to… at least hear him out. And if you so choose, you can too," Scarlet finished.

"And we're doing this for your own good, Lily," Trinity added. "We know you miss him. This morning's antics proved that."

"No it doesn't, I was just being superficial in my morning stupor," Lily repeated her own personal thoughts.

"Lily, just admit it," Scarlet said plainly. "It's the only reason why we're doing this, so you can be happy, because Merlin knows that you've been the exact opposite lately."

"_I do not miss him_," Lily hissed.

"Lils, we just want what's best for you, so we're gonna let him have this teeny second chance, since nobody's perfect – it's in human nature," Trinity reasoned.

"But **I don't miss him!**" Lily said clearly.

"Lily, come on, we're doing this because we care," Scarlet protested.

"**_I DO NOT MISS HIM IN THE SLIGHTEST!_**" Lily yelled at her friends, who just sat there serenely as all eyes turned to a fuming Lily half out of her seat.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Gedrewal peered at her questioningly.

"Oh, sorry…" Lily sat down timidly.

James was concentrating rather hard on his crystal ball at this point, a frustrated look written plainly on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I'm not writing a long A/N this time, seeing as I'm not the writer who gets tons of reviews, though I appreciate the ones that I do get (thanks again to my three reviewers!). btw, now this is 9/24 and I am editing this AN and I have decided that I refuse to update again unless I get a response with your opinion on james as of yet! So if you happen to push the review button, I would like to know what you guys think of James –

**Do you like him or hate him?**

Claire Belle


	10. Sparks Will Fly

Hello all of you lovely reader-people! This is chapter 10! Whoohoo! Double digits!

Okay, well, I have only gotten two reviews for chapter 9 as of yet, but I'm starting to write this chapter because I can't stay away from writing for too long, and besides, I figure I can hold on to this chapter as long as I like and not have to post it until I get more feedback.

Well, anyway, here's thanks to:

fork-tofu-pingpong-fish: hello – thanks so much, first of all for reviewing, and secondly for telling me your opinion on James! I'm so happy! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing – it's motivation!

Claudia: Hey – thanks for your feedback on the story and on James! I really appreciate it! Your review made me want to write this chapter sooner – and look, here I am writing this! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. :-)

------------------------Chapter Ten: Sparks Will Fly-------------------------

"Hey, James! Wait up!" Scarlet called to a retreating back as she and Trinity sprinted down the corridor.

He looked up casually, quite surprised that Lily's friends were talking to him, "Umm, yeah?"

"Whew," Scarlet tried to catch her breath. "I – I – We – Decide – Decided – "

"You what…?" James looked puzzled.

"I think she means to say," Trinity spoke up after motioning for Scarlet to go and breathe for a while. "We've decided to give you a second chance."

"So you two think I've done something wrong to Lily?" James looked a bit hurt.

"Uh, _yeah_," Scarlet looked at him funny. "Where were you when you made out with Madeline?"

"So you think I want to hurt Lily?" James continued to ask.

"James, we're doing our best here – help us out, will you?" Trinity leaned against the stone wall. "As much as we're going out on a limb to give you a second chance, you don't seem thrilled. Come on – you know it, we know it – _everyone_ needs a second chance now and again."

"Yeah, James, a second chance, take it or leave it," Scarlet added defensively. "Getting all touchy on the subject just isn't a choice."

"But – "

"Take it or leave it,"

"Wait, please just – "

"Don't be cute with us James – "

"Alright, alright!"

---------------------------Common Room----------------------------

"Hey, Sirius," Scarlet plopped down next to him on the plush, red couch.

"Hey," he replied, deep in thought, trying to read his potions book.

"Sirius…"

"Mmmhmm…?"

"You're reading the table of contents…"

"Oh…"

Sirius put down the book in his lap and sighed.

"Were you trying to keep from talking to me?" Scarlet asked cautiously.

"No…" Sirius flushed a bit pink around the ears.

"Sirius, tell me then, why were you so insistent on reading the table of contents?" Scarlet asked, beginning to grow more and more suspicious. "Are you hiding something from me, Sirius Black?"

"I… I just…"

"You just _what_, Black?"

Sirius pulled her towards him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Scarlet breathed deeply, "Sirius…"

"Yeah?"

"Was that what you were hiding?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a real date for so long… I just wasn't sure if the timing was right between us."

"Well – "

"Scarlet, I wanted to do that for so long, so please don't say no," Sirius looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Scarlet hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She whispered, "Yes, Sirius, yes."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, stood up, and pulled her into a big bear hug, spinning around, and landed them both comfortably beside each other on the couch.

-------------------------Library-----------------------

"Animagi…" Trinity muttered to herself as she shuffled along the shelves of books, running a finger delicately down a spine every so often.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Remus' eyes popped up into the space just above the books she was looking at.

"Remus, don't sneak up on me like that!" Trinity moved down a few more feet.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, still looking through the space above the lined up books. "So, you didn't tell me – "

"I'm looking up animagi," she replied casually.

"Why would you do that?" Remus' face blanched.

"Uh, for transfiguration class," Trinity looked at him funny. "Oh, don't tell me, the all-knowing Remus Lupin wasn't paying attention in class last Tuesday!" Trinity ended with a dramatic finish, then laughed lightly.

Remus laughed along cautiously, "Six inches, was it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Trinity continued to scan the titles of books.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey all – sorry, yes, I do realize that this was an abnormally short chapter, but I just really wanted to get this out to all of you who are reading my story. Mucho thanks, btw! I do hope all of you take just a small teeny second to say hello in a review and also, yes I know, I asked this before, **IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN THIS STORY (PRETEND IT'S REAL FOR JUST A SEC), WOULD YOU HATE JAMES, OR WOULD YOU LIKE HIM?** Thank you to all of you who reviewed for chapter nine, btw!

Claire Belle


	11. A Revelation

Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! You people are AMAZING, SPECTACULAR, TERRIFIC, WONDERFUL, and EVERY OTHER POSITIVE ADJECTIVE YOU CAN POSSIBLY THINK OF! I got seven reviews in 24 hours! That's a huge record for me – and all of you ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL reviewers made it happen! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

--hyperventilates in her excitement-- --passes out-- --gets back up so she can write next chapter for all of you wonderful people!--

So, after a mere twenty-four hours, I am writing the next chapter (motivation given by you terrific reviewers, btw!). Hope all of you like it! Here's Chapter Eleven!

**BTW**: Well, as much as I like James, I confess that I was trying to make all of you hate him (for purpose of the story of course), but alas, I guess his charm is just too powerful. I was trying to make all of this lovely confusion I had in mind, but I guess not. Oh well – all of you will see what happens – this is an important chapter! (I've been saving this part for a long while now, and so I hope all of you like what happens!)

OH and sorry for the short chapter last time! This one will be longer… well hopefully – we'll see where I end it when I get there. But sorry if that was a bit short at the end! I just really wanted to post it soon! Hope this very important chapter makes up for it!

Thank You's:

(in no particular order, of course) – it's really rather long, sorry!

zippyfox: Thanks so much for reviewing! It totally means the world to me! Thanks so much for your input on James, too! And as you wanted, I am updating as soon as I possibly can! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

passionfruitpeach: Hi! Thanks so much for your review! They're so incredibly motivating (I'm procrastinating things at the moment to write this)! Well anyway, I'm really glad you found the pancakes thing funny – I wasn't sure if you guys would think it was. I'm so happy I have so many reviews! Thanks again!

WhiteCamellia: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's cute, and I am updating ASAP for all of you lovely reviewers because you are all just so awesome so now you hopefully won't have to wait too long to find out what happens! I've actually been saving this part up for a long time, so enjoy!

Michaeljnluver: hi again! Thanks so much for reviewing and for giving me your thoughts on James! Btw, I hope you update your story again soon!

Smithyfan: Hey, thanks so much for your review! And thanks for telling me what you think of James! I hope you like this chapter and what all of you actually get to hear from James! Thanks again!

FadedRose: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Well, I'm really really really happy that you came across my story too! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm updating faster than I expected – thanks for the motivation! Btw, I like your name – it's very poetic.

pegasusbabi: Thanks so much for reviewing the chapter and for your thoughts on James! Btw, what you said about how you'd react to James made total sense! Of course you should all keep in mind that you haven't heard _all_ of James' side yet! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lady Knight 1512: Hi! Thanks for your review! Yeah, I guess Lily was being a bit stubborn, but I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for being so thorough in your response to James, btw! Oh, and sorry for that ending of the last chapter – yes I know it was a bit abrupt, but I wanted to get the chapter out quickly. Sorry! Thanks again!

Claudia: Hello again! Thanks so much for reviewing! Absolutely terrific you people are, I tell you! Oh and thanks for telling me what you think of James (again) – sorry I just had to ask twice – but yeah, hopefully your opinion of him wouldn't change that quickly… well, I hope you like this chapter, then!

YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING REVIEWERS! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! YOUR REVEIWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… well maybe that's exaggerating… let's see… I've got a watch, a bottle, wilted flowers, a bar of soap or two… oh, right, sorry – I own none of the Harry Potter stuff. There.

----------------------------Chapter Eleven: A Revelation-------------------------------

Sirius, Scarlet, Remus, Trinity, and James were all sitting around the Gryffindor fire, relaxing after a rather trying day of classes.

"So how was that Charms essay?" Sirius asked Scarlet wearily.

"Okay, I suppose," Scarlet yawned.

"Please, anything other than school," Trinity moaned.

"Mmm… okay," Sirius said, thinking hard. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"I feel like my brain is slowly turning to mush," Scarlet dropped her head on the couch.

"Awful lot of work they're giving us," Remus added. "And it's not like we have OWLs this year."

"James, you've been dead quiet," Trinity said. "What's up?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "He's just as mopey as ever about Lily. He gets like this when it's quiet."

"Yeah, you two wouldn't have any ideas on how to get Lily to talk to him again, would you?" Remus asked hopefully.

James' head lifted a bit off of the cushion to listen.

"Sorry, James, she's kind of set on her ways at the moment," Scarlet looked at him pityingly. "Sorry."

"Stubborn that girl is, I tell you," Sirius muttered.

"I guess she's still hurt from what you did, James," Trinity offered reasonably.

"But she won't – " James began.

"I think it's easier for us to give you a second chance because we weren't directly hurt. But Lily was, and we want to support her because she's our friend, but we can't forgive you for her," Scarlet said. "I guess it's just different in her position."

"Wait, you two know he didn't, right?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Didn't what?" Trinity asked. "Know that it's different from her position?"

"No, that he didn't actually make out with Madeline," Sirius explained quickly.

"_What?_" Scarlet and Trinity asked incredulously.

"Well, you see…"

------------flashback to night in common room-----------

"Hey, James," Madeline slowly walked up to him as the four Marauders walked into the common room. "You're looking – "

"Madeline, sod off, would you?" Sirius snapped.

Madeline shot him a nasty look, "James, you look like you could use a break…"

"What ever it is you're trying to do, you can just forget it," James said through clenched teeth. "I don't like you. No matter what your little groupies tell you – I will _never_ like you."

Madeline disregarded his words, "I don't know why you waste your time with that mudblood… Linda, was it? She's got your mind all twisted – "

With that, Madeline suddenly forced a kiss on James. James wrenched her off, sputtering and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"How dare you say that! _I will never like you_! Now leave me - and Lily - _alone_!" James yelled as the common room fell silent except for the crackling of the fire.

"Jamsie… don't me mad…" Madeline carefully stepped forward.

"You're such a – "

Remus clapped a hand over his friend's mouth, "Oho, James, there are first-years here."

James stormed off towards the boys' dormitory stairs with his friends in tow. At the foot of the stairs he turned around to face a proud and unfazed Madeline.

"Get a life, Fadior," he spat.

--------------------end flashback--------------------

"Oh, Merlin," Scarlet whispered as she and Trinity sat there in shock.

"I thought you two would have found out by now," Remus said.

"No…"

"Merlin, we're sorry, James," Scarlet said.

"Really sorry," Trinity added.

"It's okay," James said sadly. "It's not like you knew. Now if I could only get Lily to listen…"

"She _needs_ to know about this," Trinity said, looking desperately about the room.

"We'll go talk to her," Scarlet said, making up her mind. _Lily would listen to us, right? Afterall, we're her friends!_ Scarlet thought reassuringly to herself.

"Brave souls, we wish you the best and Godspeed!" Sirius saluted them, half joking… and half not.

"Yeah, really," James said, plopping his head back down on the couch.

-----------------------girls' dormitory that night-----------------------

"Lils, you know James?" Trinity asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't she know James?" Scarlet muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it," Trinity elbowed her in the side.

"Oww…"

"Well, you started it,"

"Nuh _uh_…"

"Yes, you did,"

"Didn't,"

"Would you shut it already?"

"You're just mad 'cause I'm right,"

"Scarlet, _please_,"

"I'm right!"

"Are not,"

"Are to!"

"Are not,"

"Are not are not are not," Scarlet smiled coyly.

"Are to!"

"Hah! I got you!"  
"For Merlin's sake!"

"Guys?" Lily eyed her friends suspiciously.

"Oh, right,"

"Well you see, James – he actually shouldn't be treated like this," Trinity began. "You really do need to talk to him, Lils."

"We can't say it of course, because it's best that you hear it directly from James, but as a very caring third party, we beg of you, talk to him," Scarlet added.

There was a long silence, intermittently broken by a whoop of laughter coming from downstairs in the common room.

"I don't believe it…" Lily shook her head slowly.

"What?"

"I don't believe that my two best friends would take his side!" Lily said, her voice gaining volume with each pained word.

"Lily we're not – "

"You guys are supposed to be _my_ friends!" Lily was almost yelling now. "How could you take his side over mine!"

"Lily, we wouldn't try to get you to talk to him if we didn't know for sure – "

"And how would you know for sure!"

"Honestly, Lils!"

"No, don't you go 'Lils'-ing me! You two don't know what I've felt like with James choosing another girl over me! You have no clue whatsoever!"

Lily's knees collapsed, and she fell into a sobbing pile on the floor of the dormitory. Trinity and Scarlet reached out to pull her back up, but she batted their hands away. They, rather exasperated, eventually gave up and left the dormitory with quiet "Goodbye's".

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys – SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I wrote almost all of this the day or two after I got all of your fantastic reviews (thanks again!), but, bad author that I am, I got sucked into the chaos that was called "last week". Really sorry! And next week will probably be equally chaotic, if not more – so I apologize in advance if I can't update again for long! I'm so sorry! This delay makes it seem like I'm ungrateful for all of your terrific reviews, but I'm not, honestly! I just am drowning in chaos at the moment… which really isn't all that pleasant. Have a great week!

Claire Belle

PS: If all of you could take a second to hit that little purple-blue button there and say "hi", it would be much appreciated! Thanks!

**PSS: BTW: If you guys could tell me how your view on James changed after this chapter, that would be really super too! Tell me your initial reaction from hearing James' flashback and how you think of him differently now. THANKS!**


	12. The Letter

Hey everyone! You guys continue to be awesome in the most awesome sense.

Umm… 'kay, well this is now… Chapter Twelve, but first, some thank you's:

**Smithyfan**: hey, you reviewed again! Thanks so much – it makes me feel so happy! Thanks for telling me your changed views too! I love that I can count on you guys to give me feedback! And yeah, everyone's been telling me they're annoyed with Lily… and watch and see what happens next! I hope you like it!

**Michaeljnluver**: Thanks for reviewing! And for your feedback! I read your story's new chapter, btw - good job! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Zippyfox**: hey - thanks for reviewing again! Glad you liked the whole first year thing! I really appreciated your review and your feedback! Thanks so much!

**Pegasusbabi**: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad your view on James changed! That was my intent, btw. And yeah, you're not the only one that's getting annoyed with Lily. No not the usual crabbiness, but you'll see what happens! Hope you like this chappie!

**Darkforces**: hi! Thanks for your review! They motivate me to write so much! Anyway, I hope you like what happens next – like the last one, this chapter is a pretty important one.

**Tristan'jess'loganluver**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't get to update too quickly – this week was chaos! Anyway, sorry, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Lady Knight 1512**: Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! It's a very long review too! (I like getting long reviews – they're very thorough and they help me a lot!) Btw, I agree with you, James _is_ very noble. You're one of the only people whose view changed significantly! I'm so happy! Sorry to burst the bubble, but if you read what happens this chapter, I dunno… we'll see if you feel the same way about Lily. Not sure though – keep me updated!

Okay, so, as I said last chapter, it was an important one. Was it not? Anyway, this one is equally important, but in a bit of a different way. Oh, and _so many_ of you were getting seriously annoyed with Lily. Ah, well I confess, I was trying to get all of you to hate James, but all of you saw the good in him anyway. Well, I hope all of you don't stay mad at Lily… Read this chapter and decide for yourself!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

--------------Chapter Twelve: The Letter---------------

_Don't you go Lils-ing me! (A/N: small continuation from ch 11)_

"_Don't you go Lils-ing me_!" Scarlet sourly mimicked Lily's words after they had left her in the dormitory. "Honestly, she's gone mental!"

"Wasn't she always?" Trinity sarcastically replied.

"Well, I guess she's just more so now," Scarlet said bitterly.

Trinity just shrugged.

---------------------------the next day-----------------------------

"Lily, talk to us!" Scarlet and Trinity jogged after her down the corridor to Charms class.

"Leave me alone,"

"Come on, let us help you!"

"No,"

"Why not Lils? You can trust us not to lie to you! You know that!"

"Do I?"

Scarlet and Trinity backed down a bit, defiantly tugging their bags the other way and off to Charms class.

-------------------------Charms Class-------------------------

"Talked to Lily lately?" Sirius asked Scarlet gently as he sat down next to her.

She sighed, "Well, kind of. Depends on what you consider 'talking'."

"Oh," was all he replied as James and Remus came in the doors.

"Hey, how's it going?" Remus asked Trinity.

"Fine,"

"Really? Just fine?"

"_Really_,"

"Aww… Looks like _someone_ could use a hug…" Sirius butted in.

Both Remus and Trinity eyed him warily, but for different reasons of course.

"Padfoot – " Remus began in a cautioning tone, but was cut off suddenly.

"Black, if you so much as – " Trinity began as well.

"Uh, I was talking about Remus," Sirius looked at them funny. He stole a glance at Scarlet's face, which was gradually becoming less and less furrowed.

"Oh," all three of them said lamely.

Sirius could contain himself no longer, "You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, shut it, will you," Scarlet whacked him on the shoulder.

Sirius' face became more… well, serious (A/N: didn't mean to! Don't kill me for using the pun!), "It was the sweetest thing I've had a girl do for me… or in spite of me, rather…" He grinned at her, "You were mad weren't you! Go on, go on, say it – you were jealous."

"Shove off, Black," she turned to opening a roll of parchment.

"Ooh, using the last name, eh?" James began to loosen up as he teased his friend.

Sirius mock-glared at him and began to pester Scarlet some more.

"Aww, looks as if someone really does need a hug," Remus looked with concern at Trinity's unwaveringly distressed face.

"Remus, honestly – "

But she was cut off by Remus giving her a big hug, "Better?"

Trinity had an extremely satisfied look on her face, which was now a light, but noticeable shade of pink, "Uh yeah, very much."

-----------------------Transfiguration-------------------------

"_Lily_… _Lily_… _Lils_…"

"Just give it up," James said quietly to Scarlet. "And don't even _think_ of passing her a paper football, mind you."

"Oh, right, right," Scarlet mused.

Just then Trinity whipped out her wand and poked Lily in the back, who was sitting in the row in front of them.

"Oww…" Lily said, rubbing the spot on her back. She turned around and hissed, "Leave me alone."

After having the look of being accosted, Trinity reached out to tap her on the shoulder with her wand.

Lily spun around and caught Trinity's wand in her hand, saying through clenched teeth, "And _don't_ poke me."

Trinity leaned back into her seat and muttered to Scarlet and James, "I was just going to _tap_ her. Pffsh, like I was going to _poke_ her, honestly."

Scarlet and James eyed her carefully.

"Oh, yes, yes, we believe you," James said jokingly.

"Mmhmm," Scarlet agreed in a very noncommittal way.

"Glad to see who my friends are," Trinity turned to face the front, looking appeased.

----------------------Girls Dormitory later that evening------------------------

"Come on, Tri! Tell me, are you head over heels for him yet?" Scarlet attempted to persuade Trinity to spill her guts as they sat on their beds, which were on opposite sides of Lily's empty one.

"Scarlet!"

"Oh, you're right, you're right," Scarlet smiled coyly as Trinity's face relaxed for a moment. "You always _were_ head over heels for him anyway! But I guess you're head over… uh… toes now?"

"Oh, alright, alright," she gave in. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone – even your_ beloved_ Sirius."

"As much as I resent being mocked with the word 'beloved', fine, I won't," she agreed mockingly haughtily (A/N: yes, you _can_ use the two adverbs like that).

Trinity sighed deeply and flopped backwards across her bed. "Oh, I could have melted right there," she mused. "Of course, that would have made a horrible mess on him…"

"Yeah, yeah, right, rule number one, no melting on the guy," Scarlet played along.

"Mmm, yeah…" Trinity had her eyes closed, trying to remember exactly how it felt.

"Alright," Scarlet broke her reverie after a while. "I'm off to tell Remus all about your little confession – you're madly in love. I'm sure he won't refuse an encore performance of Charms class."

"Scarlet, no!"

She sprung off of the bed and tried to tackle Scarlet as best she could, knocking them both onto the floor by Lily's dresser and making the drawer fly out. "No way are you going into that dormitory!" she threatened her friend with a good whacking with a pillow, which would have ended in a vicious pillow fight had Scarlet not surrendered.

"Alright, alright!" Scarlet scrambled away from her clinically insane friend.

"Promise not to?"

"Promise,"

"Pinky promise?"

"Honestly, Tri, aren't we a little – "

"Scarlet…" Trinity said in a warning tone.

"Alright, fine, _pinky promise_,"

"Good. Now, help me clean up this mess _you_ made,"

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you,"

"Pffsh, yeah right,"

"Just start picking stuff up, will you,"

They both went over to Lily's dresser and tried to straighten the pillows they had knocked down and the duvet cover they had pulled off.

"_Your_ fault, Tri, not mine,"

"Shut it,"

When they got to the drawer, though, they noticed a letter that had been thrown under the bed. After pulling it out, Scarlet glanced at it quickly to make sure it was from Lily's drawer, but gasped when she read the first line or so.

Scarlet read aloud to Trinity:

"To my genetically obligated sibling relation:

I'm being forced to tell you that I'm getting married next month by our genetically shared mother. My fiancée, Vernon, and I have decided that since we do not wish to have frogs leaping out of the bouquet and such, you are cordially not invited. Mother is making me invite you, but she is not going to read this, and so I have taken the liberty not to do so. And if she asks you whether or not you can come, you are _extremely_ busy with finishing your school work before the Christmas hols (A/N: how people in the UK say holiday, fyi), or are in the hospital for being mauled by some abnormal creature and are never to get out of bed again, let alone move any limbs. Any attempts to ruin my wedding will end very badly for you – I will see to it personally.

Petunia."

"Whoa," Trinity breathed out finally.

"Yeah, really," Scarlet stared dumbstruck at the paper she was holding.

"I guess we had better put it away where we found it," Trinity offered lamely, motioning limply towards the drawer.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Scarlet said, still in a state of shock from the cruelty of the letter.

After they had safely put the letter back, they sat back down on their beds and thought quietly, the only sound being the laughter drifting up from the crowded common room below.

"Well, that explains… a lot," Trinity said finally.

"Yeah, I guess she had more on her plate than just James," Scarlet agreed quietly. "No wonder she's feeling a bit unloved."

"I miss her,"

"I miss her too… even though she's ignoring us,"

"But we can't just go up to her and tell her that we read her letter – she'll be furious…"

"Oh, no, of course not. There's no way we can tell _anyone_."

"Right,"

"I guess we'll just have to ride this one out…"

"Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AAAHHH! Apologies and apologies and more apologies to all! Firstly, I'm **terribly sorry to all of you fabulously loyal readers**! I've been so busy with doing things or taking resting time because I get so burnt out. But I also had to end this chapter a bit shorter than I expected (I actually wrote this within a week after getting all of your lovely reviews, but I planned to write more, and never got around to it until now), but I **really just wanted to get this out to all of you to read!** So **double sorries **and I hope you liked what I've revealed to all of you! **Sorry to have made all of you tres magnific readers wait so long!**

Claire Belle


	13. Thirsty for Secrets

And here it is – finally – Chapter 13!

Hello to all of you lovely reviewers! First of all, I am terribly, terribly sorry that I haven't posted on here for…. Well, two months… begs for forgiveness but, I would like to thank all of you fabulously loyal reviewers for… reviewing! I am a terrible, terrible person for not writing all of you another chapter!

Thank you's:

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**: Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hey, so does this mean you like Gilmore girls? I really like that show. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Lady Knight 1512**: Thank you thank you thank you! Awesome reviewer you are! I will try to put more Lily and James time in here for you! And thanks so much for giving me your opinion on the characters!

**Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish**: Yay! Thanks so much for your review – I'm really glad you like the story! You're terrific! Anyway, sorry about the delay, hope you like it!

**Zippyfox**: Glad you liked the hugging part! And thanks so much for your feedback! These reviews mean the world to me! Again, sorry for the lateness, especially since you're so fantastically loyal in reviewing!

**Pegasusbabi**: Thanks for your review! I absolutely love getting them and they motivate me to write more! So happy that all of you are responding to the letter in the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Nolans75**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I want them back together too, but I'm not sure how long I will keep them going like this… might be a short while, or might be a long time… never really know.

**Themarauders4ever**: Lol – thanks very much for your review! I love that you hate him but at the same time sympathize… it was kind of a good confusion that I was hoping for. Thanks bunches!

**Expect the unexpected**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update soon, but I hope you like this chapter and hopefully things will get resolved… well, we'll see.

**Smithyfan**: Thanks for your awesome review! It makes me feel so great when I read it! Anyway, sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter! You're terrific!

And if there's anyone I missed – really really sorry! But since it's been so long, my computer might have erased some reviews or something so just know that I am really grateful for your reviews!

OK, so I finally have some time to write the next chapter since it's now winter vacation! Hope all of you like it!

----------------------------Chapter 13: Thirsty for Secrets-----------------------------

"Why must it be raining?" Sirius looked pitifully out of the Griffyndor common room window. "WHY!"

"Don't be a drama queen, Sirius," Scarlet flopped down across his lap.

"Hmph," he folded his arms and pouted (adorably). "Am not."

"Drama _king_, then?"

Sirius just scowled.

"So, find any good luck talking with Lily dearest?" Remus asked casually. James' ears perked up.

"Uh… no," Trinity said unsurely, glancing quickly at Scarlet, who had sat up so straight that she almost knocked Sirius out.

"Right, no luck," Scarlet offered, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, tough cookie that one," Trinity piped up again.

"Stubborn as a rock," Scarlet started inching off of the couch. "Yep, yep…"

"No such luck on the Lily-front…" Tri slowly joined Scarlet in backing away from the group and out the portrait hole. "Well, uh, see you lot, er… around."

"Right, cheerio!" Scarlet pipped out the hole and into the quiet, stone corridor as the portrait shut behind them.

"You two are terrible at it, honestly," the fat lady said blatantly. The pair just ignored her.

"Did you just say '_Lily-front'_?"

"Well… you said '_cheerio_'!"

Scarlet sighed, "We're pathetic."

"_I_ could have told you _that_," the fat lady chimed in, rather ruffled.

"Well, we didn't ask," Scarlet tugged indignantly on her robe collar.

---------------------------in the kitchens----------------------------

"There was something not quite right about the way the two girls acted today…" Sirius mused in a rare moment of peace for his mouth.

"Yeah, yeh think?" James said sarcastically.

But Sirius didn't get it, "Oh, no, I know so."

Remus sighed, "They're hiding something, obviously, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Lily."

"Greeaat…" James said. "Just what I need: more secrets."

"Girls always seem to have secrets, don't they?" Sirius waved his spoon around in the air for effect. "It's always, Jane said this, and Milly said that, but make sure you don't tell anyone because they don't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, ironic, innit?"

"As always,"

"How are we going to figure out this one?" Remus mused.

"Veritaserum?" Sirius offered.

"And how do you suppose we get that?" Remus asked.

"Oh… umm… hold on a bit…" Sirius was rummaging through his book bag.

"Probably lost a girl's number," James said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Got it!" Sirius held up a nearly empty butterbeer bottle triumphantly.

"Scratch that, it's food," James said shaking his head. "Trust Sirius to search for some drink at a time like this."

"What goes on in there?" Remus said, referring to Sirius's (gorgeous) head.

"Quite a bit, thank you," Sirius said, shaking his hair out. "This is not just an empty butterbeer bottle – see that little bit down there? That's what we want."

"Oh Merlin… he's lost it," Remus rubbed his forhead agitatedly.

"Sirius, honestly," James said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "This is really not a good time for the butterbeer."

"Dare I ask?" Remus said from under his hand. "What exactly is that little remnant down there, Sirius? You didn't fill that bottle with firewhiskey again, did you?"

"Veritaserum," Sirius looked at him as if he was slow. "Come on, Remmy, stick with the conversation here."

"Right, right… Of course, I should have known," Remus waved it off.

"And how, pray tell, did you get your hands on it?" James questioned suspiciously. "My parents won't give it to me for even the most important things."

"Sirius, don't tell me you stole it," Remus put his head in his hands, predicting the answer.

"Er… well, no," Sirius answered. "I got it from my mum."

"You're joking," James sputtered. "Your mother would never!"

"You're right, she wouldn't," Sirius began, smiling deviously. "But I have my ways."

"Go on,"

"Well, at the beginning of last summer, she was desperate to find out what kind of disgraceful thing I had done in the past year without her, so she poured a bottle of this nasty stuff down my gob, but I used my tongue to block it and stored it in my cheeks while I fed her fake answers that were extreme, but not quite stepping over the line," Sirius finished happily. "So after she was gone, I spit it back out into this butterbeer bottle."

"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed.

"We'll just use a bit of this to get what we need from Scarlet or Trinity, and we'll be well on our way to solving the complicated puzzle called Lily Evans," James said as hope began to show its face again.

"We've gotta make sure only a little tinsy bit is used, though," Sirius piped up. "My mother used half a deciliter on me once and it took a week to wear off."

"How much do we have here?"

"About three fourths of one,"

"Right careful, then,"

"Right,"

-------------------------before breakfast the next day-------------------------

"Hurry up!"

"Ugh, leave me bloody alone, James," Sirius grumbled, the three of them stumbling underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Come on, we didn't wake up at three in the morning just to turn around and go back to bed," James contended.

"Why not? It sounds pretty good to me… Well, except for that waking up at bloody three o'clock… But the rest…"

"Shut it, Padfoot," James elbowed him.

"Where do they sit?" Remus asked yawning.

"Over here," James motioned.

"You're sure?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Positive," James replied.

"Trust him, Moony, he's watched Lily sit here for many a year now. He should know by now, eh?" Sirius dozed off again.

"Just get the goblet from over there, will you, Moony?" James extracted the bottle from underneath the folds of his robes.

"Right, ok, so pumpkin juice is in," Moony handed it over.

"And now for the Veritaserum…"

"Don't put too much, James!"

"I'm not, I'm not!"

"Stop, James!"

"It's not that much!"

"No, put it down!"

"Stop!"

"Just let me – "

"Bloody hell!"

"Scoop some out, scoop some out!"

"Hurry up!"

"Suck it out!"

"_You_ do it!"

"Just take it out!"

"Okay, okay,"

"There…"

"How does that look?"

"Alright, I guess,"

"Can't have been _that_ much,"

"Yeah, yeah, look, there's still a bunch left in the bottle,"

"Let's go before one of the house elves turns up,"

"Put it back over at Scarlet's spot," Remus said, wiping his forhead.

"That's this one, right?"

"I dunno, I'm not Sirius,"

"Oy, Sirius! Which is Scarlet's?"

"Uh… that one,"

"You didn't look up! How could you have known?"

"I'm magic, now let me go back to bed…"

"Come, Poppy thinks she heard a noise coming from the hall," they heard a high squeaky voice coming from around the corner.

"Hurry up!" Remus hissed. "Just put it where Sirius said to."

"Fine, fine!" James consented as he put it back in its spot, and the three of them dashed out of the hall under the cloak again.

------------------------breakfast------------------------

"Is she drinking yet?" James asked anxiously, glancing down the table at Scarlet.

"No, no, not yet," Remus answered, pretending to eat his pastry.

"Have patience, my friend," Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"You're one to talk. You didn't seem to have much patience this morning," James quipped.

"I need my rest, and that's all I have to say on the matter,"

"Wait, look, she's drinking,"

Scarlet lifted her goblet and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, bad bad bad author for leaving a bit of a cliff hanger, but I am planning on writing again soon since it's winter vacation! So sit tight for a little while and I'll be back to fill you in on the next happenings!

Ps: to **Lady Knight 1512**: Sorry I wasn't able to put Lily and James together in a scene yet!

Sorry if this chapter didn't quite satisfy all of your wishes, bit I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys liked reading it!

Please review!

Claire Belle


	14. Truths

Chapter 14!

And as promised, within twenty four hours, I am writing the next chapter! And this one is a long one! Thank you times a billion to all of you lovely reviewers!

Thank you's:

**Pegasusbabi**: Sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for leaving the cliff hanger! As for the veritaserum… well, we'll see what happens, won't we? Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

**Zippyfox**: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks so much for your review and feedback!

**Jatzluuvsharry**: Aah! Sorry you feel that way about Lily! She wasn't supposed to be annoying… I guess it just came out that way, but read this next chapter and then see what you think. I'm not promising anything, but things _are_ going to change…

**Riduculouslyriddikulus**: Wow, your name is hard to type! Thanks so much for reviewing! Anyway, I'm really glad you like the store and here's the next chapter!

**Lady Knight 1512**: Thanks so much for your awesome review! Your reviews are always great! Anyway, will definitely put an L/J scene in here. And well, we'll see what happens with the veritaserum… Hope this update is quick enough for you! Enjoy!

Ok, so here's the next chapter! Thanks so much to all of you who take the time to review my story and even to those who don't, but I'm hoping that you like the story anyway!

-----------------------Chapter 14: Truth------------------------

"She's drinking," James said anxiously.

They all watched as Scarlet slowly took a sip of her pumpkin juice and resumed talking to Trinity.

"And now to test it," Sirius said slyly to his mates. He quickly rose from his chair, amidst giggling and squealing from the girls on either side of the table. He suavely sauntered over to Scarlet, taking her hand and leading her over to a reclusive spot of the Hall.

"What are you up to, Sirius?" Scarlet looked at him unsurely.

"Nothing, nothing," he said.

"I just wanted to know what's wrong with Lily," he gave her a knowing look. "So what is it? Surely as best friends, you would know."

"No, no I don't," Scarlet answered after a moment's pause. "I… I never got to umm, talk to her. Yes, I didn't talk to her."

"Right," he said, looking puzzled. Scarlet looked relieved that he had taken it.

"Well, enjoy your breakfast, then," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and led her back to her seat. Then he strode back over to the Marauders and filled them in.

"But we know she was lying, and they're still hiding something," Remus said. "She and Trinity had that argument with her a while back, didn't they? It's not possible for the three of them _not_ to have talked."

"Then the potion didn't work…" James said, utterly befuddled.

"She should have answered your question truthfully, Padfoot," Remus rubbed his forehead. "I don't get it."

"You're sure we put the right potion in?" Sirius asked.  
"Well, what other potion is kept in a butterbeer bottle?" he replied, quite salty.

"Butterbeer?" Peter answered timidly. They all ignored him.

"And we're sure we put it in Scarlet's place?" James asked.

"Positive," Remus said. "They've sat in the same place for the last six and a half years."

"Unless…" James began then looked anxiously over at that section of the table.

"What?" Remus looked over tentatively.

"Unless something changed since that first day at Hogwarts," James put his head in his hands.

"Meaning…" Sirius motioned for him to continue.

"Meaning that their fight has changed them, and we're in bloody deep trouble," he said as comprehension dawned on their faces. "Think about it. They've sat in the same place for years, but now that they're fighting, who wants to sit together anymore? Look at where Trinity is sitting and where Lily is. There's a spot between."

"Merlin, we've done it now…" Sirius said hopelessly into his hands.

"Lily must have taken Scarlet's spot after the two of them moved down two seats to be separated."

"So that means…"

"Lily's got it,"

"Bloody hell…"

"And we're sure this time?" James looked over at Sirius.

"Abso-bloody-lutely,"

--------------------------Transfiguration-------------------------

"Sorry Professor!" Lily came bursting through the door.

"Miss Evans, this is quite the occasion, _you_ being late and not someone else," she glanced over at the Marauders.

"Yes, well, I think I'll just –," Lily began inching towards her seat.

"I don't suppose you have an excuse, do you?" Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses.

"Um…"

"Here it comes…" James put his head in his hands.

"Answer me, Miss Evans," McGonagall watched her expectantly.

"I… I went to send a letter to my mum who…" she began as her face gained a pained, struggling countenance. "Who is… in the muggle hospital for… um… a minor heart… heart attack."

Lily Evans looked down as tears filled her eyes and the room was immediately filled with silence. "Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall took a step forward. "We're all terribly sorry. You really needn't have told us if you wanted to keep it private."

"Yes, Professor... I suppose not. Actually I don't feel too well," Lily looked uncertain.

"Why don't you pay the hospital wing a visit, Miss Evans," McGonagall looked caringly upon her student. "Miss Davis, kindly escort her there if you will."

"Yes, Professor," Trinity said as she stiffly got up from her seat. The pair walked out of the room and up the stairs to the hospital wing. The Marauders sat there in disbelief and horror for what they had done to poor Lily – James most of all.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Now, let's get on with the class, shall we?"

Outside in the corridor, Lily and Trinity were awkwardly walking along, neither of them saying a word to the other. Finally, Lily broke the silence, saying in a small voice, "Tri, I'm really sorry I got so mad at you and Scarlet…"

"It's all right, Lil," she said, a brief smile starting to form. Lily looked back at her and studied her face. Soon the pair was hugging and regaining that happy friendship they had begun six years earlier.

"So you're feeling okay now?" Trinity asked.

"Actually, no, I don't quite feel… right," Lily answered cautiously as the potion began to take hold of her now that a question had been asked. "I feel like I'm being forced…"

"Forced to do what?"

"Forced… to tell the truth,"

"Maybe you really do need to take a trip up to Madame Jordeau,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

--------------------in the hospital wing------------------

"Miss Evans, Miss Davis!" Madame Jordeau exclaimed. "What can I do for the both of you?"

"I don't feel too well," Lily immediately answered. "I think I drank a potion and it's getting stronger."

"A _potion_ you say?"

"Yes, I said a potion," Lily answered candidly.

"Well, you see, dear, I didn't mean it literally," Madame Jordeau began. "Oh, well, never mind, let's get you a bed."

"Now, you just stay right there, and I'll fetch you a bit of antidote," the lively witch rushed off to her storage cabinet as Lily lay down on the sterile, white sheets.

"How're you doing, Lily?" Trinity asked as she pulled up a stool.

"Well, I'm not too good, but didn't I just tell you that?" Lily answered.

"Boy, that potion must have been strong," Trinity said. "To mess with a mind like yours."

"What did you drink recently, dear?" Madame Jordeau asked as she came bustling back in with a purple bottle.

"Well, I had my pumpkin juice at breakfast… and well, that was it," Lily answered truthfully.

"Sounds like you've got a touch of veritaserum in you," Madame Jordeau shook her head, frowning as she measured out the shimmery liquid. "Well, more than a touch, really, seeing the effects."

"When will the effects wear off, Madame Jordeau?" Trinity asked, nervously.

"Hard to say, but judging from the look of it, I'd say a day and a half at least," she answered, still shaking her head.

"How could veritaserum get into the pumpkin juice?" Trinity mused.

"Had to have been deliberate," Madame Jordeau held out the cup for Lily to take. "Otherwise we would have gotten other students in here, spewing out their deepest, darkest secrets."

"Then if it was deliberate…." Trinity began, her face becoming more and more furrowed. "Lily, you were sitting in Scarlet's usual spot, weren't you?"

"Yes," Lily answered automatically.

"That means it was meant for Scarlet," Trinity said slowly. "Now who would try to get Scarlet to spill her secrets?"

"Sirius Black or Aidan Callaway," Lily said.

"I'll bet it's that Callaway," Trinity said stonily. "He's been after Scarlet for a year now. He probably wanted to prove that he still had a chance, even with Sirius around."

"Well, she's drank her antidote, so it should be a day and a half, if all goes as planned," Madame Jordeau quickly got up to leave, patting Lily on the shoulder. "The potion should keep the effects of the veritaserum to a minimum and hopefully make her a bit sleepy so as to not spill any more secrets than necessary."

"Thanks a lot, Madame Jordeau," Trinity said for the both of them as Lily was starting to doze off from the potion.

"Anytime, dear," she said kindly and hurried off to tend to other business.

"Okay, well, see you later, Lils," Trinity said as she stood up. "The gang will be around later to see you, so rest up."

"Thanks, Tri," Lily said quietly. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Water under the bridge, Lils," Tri smiled softly at her friend.

--------------corridor on the way to the hospital wing during lunch------------

"Poor Lily," Scarlet said as she and Trinity walked up to the hospital wing.

"Yeah, we should get back at Callaway for this," Trinity gripped her wand a little harder than usual.

"All this stuff has been happening to her, and we haven't been all that supportive," Scarlet shook her head miserably. From around the corner they heard loud, raucous laughter and a voice saying, "You'll get her for sure, Aidan!"

Scarlet and Trinity froze. "Ready for a little sweet revenge?" Scarlet muttered quietly.

The two of them whipped out their wands and began blasting hexes on Aidan and his friends, shouting about getting him back.

Finally the pair had him trapped against a stone wall, his wand lying a good few yards away, and his friends all having fled ages ago. "So, you find it amusing, do you, to put veritaserum in our goblets?" Trinity jabbed her wand point into his chest. "Well, let me inform you, that you will _not_ be 'getting her for sure', Callaway, because you gave it to the wrong person!"

"Hey, hey, now," Aidan tried to defend himself, putting his hands up. "My friends and I were just joking about how I'd get Brigette Bishop since Scarlet here wouldn't go out with me."

The two girls stepped back a bit. "So, you didn't put veritaserum in Scarlet's goblet?" Trinity asked timidly.

"Nope," he said cockily, glad to have their wands not pointing at him.

Coming down the hall, the Marauders stopped just before turning the corner, listening to the argument and waiting to step in if necessary.

"What do you think that git is trying to do now?" Sirius shoved his hand reflexively into the pocket of his robe, grabbing for his wand.

"Er… stealing Scarlet?" Peter offered. Sirius gave him a look.

"Hold on, the prat is talking," James said.

"But… if the lovely lady Scarlet would care to join me, I'd be happy to treat her to a drink or two," he smoothly slid away from the wall and pulled Scarlet towards the Ravenclaw portrait hole.

From around the corner, Sirius began to growl low and menacing. "If he takes her into that hole," he began under his breath. "I swear, I'll fix him good."

"Calm down Padfoot, we'll, er, rescue her on the count of three," James said steadily. "One… t – "

"Get your hands off of me, Callaway," Scarlet spat. "I don't want you, I don't need you, so bloody stay away from me."

"Come now, Scarlet," Aidan reached forward to grab her hands again.

Scarlet swiftly grabbed her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Knocked off his feet, Aidan struggled to get up again and Sirius peered around the corner to watch.

Scarlet swooped down on Aidan, thrusting her wand at his throat, her voice low and menacing, "Don't… Touch… Me."

"Well, I guess she doesn't need rescuing, mate," James patted Sirius on the shoulder.

Aiden scrambled to his feet, hurriedly climbing through the portrait hole.

"That's my girl!" Sirius came bounding out from behind the corner, picking Scarlet up in a huge hug and then setting her down.

"Sirius!" Scarlet look pleased at first, then her face darkened. "How dare you! You were the one who put the veritaserum into my goblet this morning, weren't you?"

"Erm…"

"Well?"

"It wasn't only me…"

"Great, the Marauders strike again!" Scarlet exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Remus!" Trinity folded her arms, waiting impatiently for him to come around the corner. Finally he sheepishly came out from behind the wall.

"Er, you rang?" he said cautiously.

"Come on – you four are coming with us to the hospital wing!" both Trinity and Scarlet dragged the boys over to the wing.

The four Marauders stood awkwardly behind Trinity and Scarlet as they gently shook Lily awake. "Hey Lils," they whispered.

"Scarlet! Trinity!" she exclaimed in delight and hugged them both, apologizing to Scarlet as she had done with Trinity before. Then the two girls stepped aside letting the Marauders come forward.

"Er… HI LILY," Sirius said loudly. "HOW ARE YOU?"

"Fine. I'm getting better," Lily looked at them weirdly. "And I just had some veritaserum, Black, I'm not deaf."

"Er, right, sorry," he answered.

"Hey, Lily, we kind of have something to confess…" Remus said quietly, kneeling at the side of her bed. "We, um, put the veritaserum in your drink this morning."

"Oh… why?"

"Well, we kind of wanted Scarlet to drink it so we could find out what she and Trinity were hiding," Sirius answered.

"And what are they hiding?"

"Er…" Scarlet looked away. "Well, you see… we… um…"

"We saw the letter from Petunia, Lils. Please don't be mad at us, it was an accident in the first place, really," Trinity pleaded, not eager to break the friendship they had just rekindled earlier that day. "And we didn't tell the boys… that's why they were so desperate to find out what was wrong with you."

"Oh, I see," she said softly. "Well, I suppose I forgive you, I mean, you forgave me, so it's only fitting. Plus, I'm sure you had good intentions…"

The three of them smiled at each other and hugged again, happy to keep their friendship.

"So what _was_ wrong, Lils?" Remus asked.

"Noth… Nothi… I got a letter from my sister who was leaving me out of her wedding because she thinks I'm a freak and my mum just had a heart attack and my world was caving in and James kissed Madeline and I felt like Trinity and Scarlet were leaving me and…" she realized what she had just revealed and her face turned beet red.

Looks of shock were now plastered on all of the Marauders' faces.

"We're so sorry, Lily," Sirius said after a long while. "Really, we are."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I didn't want anyone to know because… well, it's my business and I don't like to worry people with things they don't need to be worried about."

"And actually, Lily, I think this would be a good time for you and James to… er… talk," Remus said. "I think there are some things that need to be sorted out."

"Oh," Lily breathed as she remembered that James had been standing there, looking at her caringly the whole time.

"You _do_ like him, don't you, Lils," Sirius gave her a knowing look.

"Um… Um…" Lily looked as if she was about to explode from the effort of keeping her mouth shut. "_Yes,_ okay? _I like James Potter_!"

James's eyes met hers in a meaningful look, and then he began shuffling his feet with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I guess we had better let you two talk," Trinity said. The group said their goodbyes and turned to leave, leaving James and Lily alone. He pulled up a stool and sat next to Lily.

"Hey, Lily," he said timidly.

"Hi James,"

"Really sorry about… well, you know, everything…"

"It's okay,"

"Look, that night… I didn't kiss Fadior, Peter was just being stupid and talking about things he doesn't know about,"

Lily looked shocked then horrified as she realized what she had done. "James," she exclaimed softly. "I'm… I'm _so_ sorry! I should have listened to you… I'm… I'm such an idiot!"

"No, Lily Evans, you're not an idiot," he smiled at her, relieved that they were finally telling the truth. "You wouldn't be an idiot even if you tried."

"Well, I'd say I came pretty close,"

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, m'dear,"

"Oh, you're the best, James Potter," she reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Why?"

"Because you've never once held something against me, no matter how rotten I was. And I'm sorry, really and truly sorry, James," Lily choked out as tears began to spill out of her emerald eyes.

"Well then, since we're exchanging apologies, I'm sorry, Lily Evans, that I wasn't there to support you when you needed it most,"

Lily laughed through her tears and hugged him tightly again. And suddenly she found herself kissing James.

"So I'm guessing you're little fling with the Giant Squid wasn't working out then?" he smiled cheekily.

"No, no, we talked and I told him my heart belonged to someone else,"

"And who would that be?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, don't get cheeky with me, James Potter," she laughed and kissed him again.

Suddenly a bright flash came from around the corner. They both turned to see Sirius's playful head poking out with a camera in hand. They could hear the rest of them laughing from behind the wall.

"_Padfoot_!" James yelled and sprinted off after his hysterical friend down the corridor.

"It's for Muggle Studies class!" Sirius yelled.

"Like heck it is!"

Lily sat there on the bed and laughed to herself, "It's good to be back."

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go! They're finally back together! hears cheering in background Yes, yes, I know, this was a long awaited part of the story and it's finally here! Wow, I've waited so long to write this part! Well, hope all of you liked it! I feel like maybe this should be the end of the story. Maybe I'll write different one. I dunno. Would all of you tell me what you thought?

**Did you like it? Was it a satisfying ending to a long fight?**

**Do you guys want more of what happens after this (as in continuing with the story)?** I'm undecided… they idea just popped into my mind to end it here, but I'm not sure.

Claire Belle


	15. The Aftermath

Hey all! Well, I just couldn't bear to end the story, so here's some more. Hope you like it! Actually, it's kind of mushy and fluffy and cliché… but anyway, here we are:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does, _silly_.

Chapter 15: The Aftermath

"Get a room, will you?" Scarlet said throwing her crumpled essay at Lily and James who were blindly snogging each other in front of the fire.

"Oh, why should they?" Sirius tilted his head mischievously.

"Because, _Black_, this is a common room," she said indignantly.

"Right," he said edging closer to her.

"Yes, I am," she said, closing her book with a snap.

"Uh huh," he muttered, pulling her arm towards him.

"Sirius, it doesn't warrant their PDA in a place meant for everyone," she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Sure," he mused, looking distracted.

"Sirius Black. Are you listening to me?"

"No," he said shortly, pulled her head closer to his, and kissed her softly.

She pulled back carefully, "They should still get a room…"

"Uh huh…" he said still kissing her between interjections.

"It's a lack-" He kissed her. "-of decency-" He kissed her again. "-and personal pride and-" "-and-" "-and…"

"And what?" he said softly.

"And… You're such a git…"

"Of course," he whispered.

"James," Lily said quietly as they sat together by the lake.

"Yeah?"

"I… I really like you," she said playing with a blade of grass.

He laughed good-naturedly, "Well, that's good to know."

"Well, I mean, before I liked you… And stuff…"

"I see…"

"Like…. Remember that time you, uh, poured that bucket of water on my head…?"

James laughed nervously.

"Well, I… I thought it was rather cute… even though I yelled at you for it," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe I find it cuter now than I did back then… but it was still thoughtful – in it's own kind of weird way."

"Glad to know my actions are appreciated," he said, slightly sarcastic.

"When do I ever not appreciate them?"

"Uh, all the time?"

"No, I don't!"

"Whatever you say, Lily dearest…" he rolled his eyes.

"James Potter, you are the most egotistical, annoying prat that I have ever met! I put lots of effort into this relationship and you just take it for granted! You're so _arrogant_!"

"But I know you like it," he said cheekily, standing up and offering his hand to help her up as well.

"No, you are just so full of it – mocking my comments not to mention!" she stood up, a half smile playing on her lips.

"Ri-ight," he said as he hovered his lips in front of hers.

"You're right, James…" she said dramatically and kissed him, then shoved him into the lake.

"Wh-What?" he shook his head and flailed around in the water.

"Aww… I just like to see your hair all wet like that," Lily cooed.

"I think the Giant Squid is still quite mad at me for stealing his _ahem_ ex."

Lily laughed melodically, crawling towards the edge to get him out. "You should really know better than to roll your eyes at me, young man."

Suddenly, James reached out for her extended hand and pulled her in along side him (A/N: I know, cliché! Sorry!)

"And you, my dear, should know better than to mess with your boyfriend, who also happens to be a Marauder," he said, sweeping her hair from her face gently.

Unexpectedly, the water's placid surface broke unceremoniously and a large tentacle wrapped itself around Lily's leg, pulling her downwards quite forcefully.

"James!" Lily yelled, desperately trying to grab his hand.

"Lily! Stay calm!" he yelled, groping both for her hand and for his wand still on the banks of the lake.

"James!" she pleaded as the monster pulled her face under the water.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered angrily and grabbed his wand off the grass and dove quickly under water, looking wildly around him for Lily.

_Where is she?_ He thought, beginning to become increasingly panicked. _The Giant Squid may play tricks sometimes, but usually he lets the students go after a few seconds. _

Finally he spotted her being dragged downwards a few feet below him. She was still struggling, but losing the battle.

He pointed his wand and shouted, "Furnuculus!"

The squid then promptly sprouted boils all over its body, which naturally caused it to go completely mad and begin flailing its arms everywhere while still holding an alarmed Lily.

_Oops_, James thought, not realizing that squids were rather sensitive creatures.

"Petrificus Totalus," he yelled, finally stunning the squid, but carefully making sure to only hit the squid and not Lily with the spell. He swiftly kicked his way down to Lily and swam forcefully up to the surface with her in tow.

When he finally got to the surface, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto the grass and checked for a pulse.

_Thank Merlin!_ He thought as Lily slowly lifted her head and coughed shakily.

"Lily!" he exclaimed thankfully and hugged her gently.

"James?"

"I can't believe a stupid squid would hold a grudge like that," he said, trying to make the situation a bit lighter.

"I tried to tell him it was over, but hey, he wouldn't listen," she shrugged weakly, but smiling up at James.

"Well, I'd better get you a towel," James said, scurrying to his feet and conjuring up a few of them. He laid two down next to each other carefully and helped Lily to lie down.

He lay down on the other towel and gave her the third to keep warm.

After a long silence Lily quietly said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," James said, taking hold of her hand.

"The stars are really pretty, aren't they?" Lily said softly.

"Not as pretty as you," James said, grinning widely.

"You are such a goofball!" she shoved him nearly off the towel.

"I see my completely heartfelt compliments go yet unnoticed," he said with dramatic woe.

"Ha-ha, Mister I-can-get-her-all-mushy-with-a-cheesy-compliment."

"Well, fine."

"Nice try, though."

He carefully reached out and kissed her, then pulled back mischievously.

"How was that? Better?" he asked slyly.

"Getting there," she said they both gazed back up at the stars.

"I think this is the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship, my dear."


End file.
